Pride can kill
by Yume Ookami
Summary: The Lord of the Western Lands meets a Princess from the future, add in blood and instinct and you get my story. Rated M for further chapters. SesshomaruXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, I thought you wanted to see the shrine?" a voice tore through the silence; the girl jumped and looked over at the dark haired woman standing a little way up the steps.

"Sorry mother," She looked up the steps to the top of the hill for a moment before walking up the first few steps until she was level with her.

"Miyuki, you keep spacing out, are you alright?" the woman said as she continued to walk up the steps that lead up to the shrine.

"I'm fine, I was just admiring the view," Miyuki muttered, that hadn't been the first time she had asked me that. Every few seconds it was are you alright; you're not too tired are you? She hated this feeling, it's like she was being continually watched, and she always wished that she could be like a normal girl with normal health. Ever since she was three years old when she was diagnosed with an unknown and untreatable disease that was mutating all her cells in a way that the doctors have never seen before, she was made to take everything easy but sometimes something inside of her makes her just want to run forever, cast all her fears away and become truly free like the birds that fly above her head.

They walked up the stairs and when they reached the top, her mother was bent over panting whilst she, "the unhealthy one" stood tall, but that was because the tests done on her required a great deal of stamina and perseverance to get through so she was really fit even though she had never been allowed to exercise.

"Miyuki, you should have a little rest here you must be exhausted," she said, her eyes closed not noticing that Miyuki was walking away from her. She walked around the bare shrine grounds and her eyes were drawn to an ancient tree that stood proudly overlooking the whole of the top of the hill and the area surrounding it, a patch of its dark bark was missing showing the pale wood underneath; even trees have their scars. A ghostly figure with dog appeared suddenly, his eyes closed and his head bowed, asleep; she could make out an arrow that kept him sealed to the tree.

"That's the sacred tree, there's a legend that a demon was sealed on that tree for 50 years until a priestess pulled the arrow from him," a voice said from behind her. Miyuki turned to see a young man of around twenty years old dressed in the traditional dress of a shrine keeper, she looked back at the tree and placed a hand on its scar.

"An Inu half demon..." she muttered quietly, his eyes widened in shock and he took a step back.

"H...how did you know?" his voice higher in surprise and fear, she shrugged. Miyuki couldn't tell the man that she could see the demon that he was talking about he would probably thing that she was possessed and try and exorcise her, Miyuki couldn't bear for something like that to happen again, firstly is embarrassing and secondly it's insulting with the priest shouting curses at her, and it's not as if her mother would stop the priest either. He shook his head as if trying to clear it and walked away towards her mother who had finally realised that Miyuki was not at her side, she was panicking searching everywhere for her. All she had to do was look up the she could have easily seen her but no, of course that wouldn't occur to her. The man talked to her for a moment before pointing in Miyuki's direction and she knew that her mother had asked him if he had seen her.

"MIYUKI, How dare you run off like that!" she shouted after she had run up to her, she grabbed her shoulders to stop her from walking away.

"I didn't run, I walked! If you had opened your eyes for one moment then you would have noticed me straight away!" Miyuki growled, "By the way this is a place of worship keep your voice down!" Her mouth flopped open and closed like a wet fish's before she finally made up her mind on closing it, she looked away trying and failing to conceal the hurt expression on her face. Miyuki sighed; she was always making faces like that even though she only told her off for doing things wrong, just like you would to a child. She walked away, knowing that her mother would follow her although for once in her life Miyuki wish that she would just leave her alone, _"I'm old enough to know what's good and bad for my health."_

Miyuki saw the shrine caretaker walk out of a small building that was a little distance away from the shrine but when she walked up to him to ask what it was, he firmly told her to stay away from it, he pulled her away back to the shrine. Needless to say this piqued her curiosity, Miyuki made a mental note of the location of the building before turning back to see a woman come out of the house the other side of the shrine grounds.

"Would you like some lunch, I always make too much so there is enough for everyone," the woman smiled kindly however her eyes held certain sadness and once or twice Miyuki caught her glancing over at the small building that she had been forbidden to go near.

"If you're sure then we would love to," mother answered and ushered her inside the house. There was something about that house that felt almost dead, like someone had just up and left, leaving the house to mourn the loss of a friend or family member. There was a pair of girl's shoes that looked like they hadn't been worn in a long time, an umbrella lay forgotten in its stand and a coat hanging up on the wall looked like it had been attacked by moths. The young man led them into the kitchen diner and showed up to the table; they sat in silence around it as the woman pottered away around the kitchen making food.

"SOTA, come here for a moment," the woman called from the kitchen, the man got up and helped her. After they had laid the table with a feast of many foods they sat down opposite Miyuki and her mother.

"I'm sorry my son was so firm on you when you went near the small building but it's in dire need of repair and is unsafe. We use it as a store room that was why Sota was in there," she said with a smile that once again didn't reach her eyes, hairs rose on the back of her neck as Miyuki saw the lie in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," she deadpanned as she waited for her hosts to eat, Miyuki's mother was already eating and making very loud noises of content.

"Is the food not to your liking!" Sota asked Miyuki, she sighed before meeting his eyes.

"I thought it was polite to wait for the hosts to start eating first," she said no emotion shown on her face, even though she could feel embarrassment welling up inside of her when he stared at her for a moment before bursting in to false sounding laughter that made her skin crawl.

"Forgive me," he said after he received a couple of odd looks from their mothers; as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating, Miyuki's mother was now eating silently, to Miyuki's relief. Sota's mother kept staring at her and she started to feel uncomfortable, her eyes seemed to bore into Miyuki as if she was trying to unravel her secrets. She ate a small amount before excusing herself, Miyuki had to literally plead with her mother to stay and finish her meal; she looked unhappy but sat back down and picked up her bowl. Miyuki could feel everyone's eyes follow her as she went outside and disappeared out of view; she walked slowly not to attract any unwanted interest in her activities.

As soon as Miyuki knew that they couldn't see her, she ran to the small building, went inside closing the door behind her and looked inside. There down some steps in the middle of the small hall was a well, it stood open and as Miyuki walked up to it she felt a strange aura seeping out of it as if something was calling to her from the bottom. There was something familiar about the well however she couldn't put her finger on why she felt like that.

Suddenly a bark covered hand flew out of the well, grabbed her ankle tightly and yanked it from under her; she fell back and smashed her head against the bottom step with a sickening crunch. In a daze she was vaguely aware of being pulled into the well; just before she reached the bottom, a light shone around her as she carried on travelling downwards. The pressure on her ankle told her that the hand was still gripping her and Miyuki could tell that the hand would not be letting her go anytime soon. Then she burst out of the unnatural light into what looked like the bottom of the well that she had just fallen down, the chipped stones of the foundations and the wooden panelling of the walls were exactly the same except newer looking. She was hauled out into the blinding sunlight; her eyes screwed shut against the glare, she was then dragged and pulled upside into the air by her ankle.

After a few moments her eyes got used to the sudden change in light; she opened her eyes and saw what was holding her; a gasp of terror escaped her lips and her eyes widened. The creature was in the shape of a tree with vines hanging from its branches, the bulging eyes on its blood stained trunk, were bloodshot with lust and they seemed to scream its intense hunger at her. Miyuki's vision altered slightly and she saw what was at the end of the other vines, she wasn't the only one that had been caught; in fact she was only the latest in a long line. The bodies of its other victims were hung up like trophies; mummified, shrunken, lifeless; she realised then that this tree had the characteristics of a spider, sucking its victim's life force as food; just by looking at the corpses she could tell that not all of its victims were human. Strange creatures of humanoid shape but with tails or spines hung beside her, which meant...this monster tree, hunted...demons. Bile rose up her throat and she vomited the small lunch she had eaten a few moments before all over the floor beneath her; the putrid scent burnt her throat and caused her to throw up anything left in her stomach.

"LET GO OF ME!" a desperate scream tore from her throat as she struggled to reach up to the vine so that she could try and tear it off of her ankle; however every time she got close to it the tree shook the vine causing her to fall back down. Miyuki tried over and over again and before she knew it the moon had risen and was shining in the sky in all is splendour. She fell back limply as a wave of dizziness washed over her, hunger and exhaustion weakened her, Miyuki stared at her surroundings with barely open eyes, and the forest blurred as the tree swung round and started crawling down a path. The woods around them were silent; it was like all the animals were waiting with bated breath for something to happen, something that also kept everything quiet through fear.

SNAP! A twig broke the sound ripping through the silence. The tree span round and Miyuki saw a shape moving through the undergrowth towards their position. The figure's eyes golden eyes flash fiercely in the darkness, the shadow walked out of the concealing darkness of the forest and he strode over to the tree which seemed to cower back in fear.

The figures face was beautiful and had a crescent moon marking on his forehead, his skin was as pale as snow; he was dressed in a white kimono with old style armour covering his chest and shoulder. On his other shoulder he sported a huge ruffle of snow coloured fur. But the two things that caught her attention the most were his eyes and his hair; his straight silver hair was long, travelling down his back and stopped halfway down his thigh. However all of this beauty seemed to draw attention away from his eyes, in them she saw sadness, regret and hatred and it terrified her to see how such a beautiful being's eyes were so heartbreaking. The tree tightened its grip on her ankle, breaking it causing her to scream in agony; the figures eyes widened in surprise as he realised that she was still alive, he reached down and pulled a sword from its hilt. In one blow he sliced the tree in half and blood fountained out of it, covering her from head to toe, it fell hitting the ground. The only thing was that she was under the half that was falling; a gasp slipped from her mouth just before she connected with the ground. The last thing Miyuki remembered was the tree falling slowly towards her as she dived into oblivion.

Something tight was wrapped around Miyuki's throbbing head, her ankle felt numb and heavy. She could hear the crackle of a fire next to her, its warmth kissed her face comforting her; a rustle of clothing told of a person sat across from her.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to keep her eyes in focus as they were punched by the light of the fire; as she tried to sit up she heard a deep throaty growl.

"Don't get up!" the figure across from Miyuki barked. She had to obey that commanding voice and gently laid down again before studying him. His golden eyes were focused on the fire; his beautiful long hair seemed to have spread out around him encircling him in silver. She suddenly noticed that he was top less, his chest sported a well formed six pack and his trousers were fastened below his hips. She blushed slightly at that glorious, erotic sight, but then a thought occurred to her and her blush deepened, Miyuki was no longer covered in blood; which meant that whilst she was sleeping he... bathed her, she pulled the cover over her. It was only then that Miyuki realised that the cloth that was covering her, keeping her warm, was actually his top. Its musty smell enticed her and lulled her off into dreams about the golden eyed stranger.

It was morning when she woke; the new sun just shining above the trees. The fire had burnt itself out sometime in the night, leaving charred lumps of wood in the middle of a scolded circle; and when she looked around she realised that she was alone, the stranger had disappeared.

The throbbing in Miyuki's head had dulled and she was able to sit up without it swimming, she looked down and knew from the state that her ankle was in she wouldn't be able to put any pressure on it. She stood using a nearby tree as support, She spotted a stick nearby that was the ideal length and thickness and picked it up. Using the stick as a clutch she was able to start moving; she left the clearing behind her and hobbled in the direction the wind blew.

Around midday the scent of smoke hung in the air and Miyuki followed it in the hope of either finding a village or meeting another person. The canopy of the forest blocked out most of the light and the thick undergrowth threatened to trip her up. Every now and then she would make it to a clearing where she would rest for a few moments before going on her way again. Before she knew it the sun had gone down and the moon was shining in the sky, her breath came out as pants as her lungs screamed for air. Miyuki was hit by a dizzy spelland crashed to her knees, her head felt as if it had shattered and lava was being forced into it. The air around her burned and she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A silver haired Inu half demon followed the trail of a demon that had attacked his village. His mate, a dark haired priestess, rode on his back, her sharp eyes searching the forest for signs of danger. The Inu's footsteps were muffled in the soft ground as he hunted the centipede down that had destroyed the year's crops.

"We're close," he whispered as he sniffed the air, he drew Tessaiga from its sheaf and it transformed from an ancient looking sword into a fang. The priestess jumped from his back, reached for her bow and notched an arrow. The Inu raised his sword into the air then brought it down with a yell.

"WIND SCAR!" claws of wind ripped the ground, travelling away from the two hunters.

"SACRED ARROW!" the priestess shouted loosing her arrow, a pink light surrounded the flint arrow head. The two attacks combined and carved a path in the forest; an inhuman screech of pain told them that they had hit their target. When they reached the end of the scars in the ground, they saw the corpse of the centipede curled around a sleeping girl. The Inu sheaved his sword and walked up to the girl to see if she was alright.

"Inuyasha, wait," the priestess called out, her eyes narrowed at the girl, "the demon protected her from our attack." Inuyasha growled and turned to the girl, his claws glinting in the light. Suddenly a gust of wind blew her scent towards him, he froze and then relaxed.

"Inuyasha?" the priestess took a step forward, her bow fully drawn, ready to attack.

"Kagome, this girl smells of Sesshomaru," he murmured; she gasped and quickly put down her bow, strapped it to her back and ran past Inuyasha over to the girl.

"Inuyasha, she's hurt! We need to get her back to the village," she cried when she saw the girls bound head and her swollen ankle. Inuyasha ran over, gently picked the girl up and ran with Kagome beside him back to the village.

"Kaede, we need your help!" Kagome shouted as she pulled back the front door hanging to Kaede's house. Kaede shuffled towards them from where she had been sitting, her eyes full of concern. She gasped in shock when Inuyasha walked in carrying the unconscious girl. Kaede ran up and placed a hand on the girl's cheek.

"She be burning up!" she exclaimed, Kaede led Inuyasha to a sleeping mat and ordered him to put the girl down.

"Kagome, get some water and boil it on the fire, we need to clean these wounds. Inuyasha go get more firewood," Kaede commanded them and they jumped to do what she had asked. She gently started to unwrap the bandage on the girl's head; she in took a sharp breath when she saw the girl's ears, they were pointed at the tips just like a...Kaede shook her head trying to get rid of the thought as she washed the dried blood off of the girls head and as fresh blood started to flow she rebound the girls head in clean strips of cloth. Kagome walked in and began boiling the water whilst Kaede made a cold compress from the water in a different bucket.

An hour later Inuyasha returned with a troubled frown his face; he stacked the firewood neatly in the corner before walking to the door.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him, he looked back at her for a moment before looking at the forest.

"The forest is too quiet, something bad is going to happen," just then a deafening howl bellowed from the forest and the sounds of heavy footsteps shook the ground. Inuyasha cursed and ran to the forest following the noise; he was greeted by a sight that he did not expect. Sesshomaru had transformed into his demon form and he was crashing through the forest, he looked like he was searching for someone.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha roared, he ripped Tessaiga out of its sheaf and pointed it at the massive dog. Sesshomaru turned to face him, an earth shaking growl rumbled from him, his eyes warning Inuyasha not to get involved.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Inuyasha said when he saw that Sesshomaru hadn't surrendered to his demon instincts; the giant dog slowly shrank and morphed back into a frantic looking Sesshomaru.

"Have you seen her?" he ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the collar of his robe.

"Seen who? Let go of me!" Inuyasha fought against Sesshomaru's grip with no avail.

"The girl with fire red hair and eyes like the ocean!" he let go of Inuyasha and stood breathing hard; suddenly he remembered himself and shoved Inuyasha away from him. He coughed, turned away from Inuyasha and collected himself; his face set.

"Well when we were hunting a centipede we found it dead curled round a red haired girl, it was like it was protecting her. However the girl was already hurt pretty badly so we took her back to the village with us," Inuyasha didn't dare tell Sesshomaru that it was actually his attack that the centipede had protected the girl from.

"Take me to her," Sesshomaru said leading the way to the village, Inuyasha watched him walk away before running to catch up.

"Kaede, the ankle it's broken!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked at the girl's wound. Kaede sighed, found a straight, strong stick and a couple of long pieces of cloth.

"We have to reset the bone, you know what to do," Kagome nodded took the wood and cloth and set it down near the girl's ankle.

"I need someone to hold her bone in place as i wrap it up!" Kagome said shaking her head, at that point Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in. A growl erupted from his throat and Inuyasha had to hold him back as he tried to push Kagome and Kaede away from the girl.

"Look Sesshomaru, if we don't do this then she will never walk again!" Kagome said firmly, Sesshomaru stopped struggling and gritted his teeth.

"Let me help," he mumbled quietly, Kagome smiled gently and nodded.

"I need you to hold her whilst we reset her ankle. It's going to cause her a lot of pain but it needs to be done," Kagome explained as he pulled the girl into his arms.

"Inuyasha, I need you to hold her ankle in place so that I can bind it," Inuyasha gulped and nodded.

"Okay ready. 3...2...1!" she pulled the girls ankle and held it where it was supposed to be, the girl's eyes shot open and she screamed in agony at the ceiling; she then saw Sesshomaru and focused on his eyes, her screams dying into a tortured whimper. Inuyasha grabbed her ankle and held it in place so that Kagome could bind the cloth and wood around it; the girl whimpered pitifully, unconsciously digging her nails into Sesshomaru's arm; he bit his lip and forced himself not to show the pain.

"Okay done," Kagome said gently as she carefully laid the girl's leg back onto the ground. Sesshomaru held onto the girl as she sobbed into his arms; blood dripped from his lip and his arm but he didn't flinch from the pain or even seem to register it. After a short amount of time she drifted into unconsciousness, Inuyasha walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, you can put her down now," he said quietly, Sesshomaru looked up at him with hollow eyes not understanding the word he had just said. Inuyasha sighed walked round until he was opposite of Sesshomaru, he gently lifted her from the Inu demon's arms and laid her gently onto the floor; he then dragged Sesshomaru out of the house. Kagome followed them; walked up with a wet cloth and wiped away the blood, it was only then that he noticed that he was hurt but it still seemed that it was happening to someone else.

"Brother what's the matter with you? It's not like you to lose your head over a human?" Inuyasha asked sitting down next to him.

"I don't know. There's something about her that seems familiar, plus she doesn't smell like a human and her eyes..."

"Okay Okay you like her stop with the lovey dovey stuff," Inuyasha huffed before getting hit over the head by Kagome.

"Like you're one to talk!" she snapped before laughing at the brothers' expressions.

"Sesshomaru, you're welcome to stay here until she gets better," Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru nodded.

"We don't have much food left after the harvest was destroyed a couple of days ago. There are no food stores and everyone is hungry," Kaede said walking out of the house, concern clear on her face. Sesshomaru frowned for a moment before he sighed and flew away to the west as fast as he could.

"I wonder what he's doing," Kagome said quietly, Inuyasha shrugged and walked down to the river to get some more cold water for the girl.

It was dark by the time Sesshomaru returned, he was in his dog form and scared all the villagers causing them to mob.

"Everyone wait!" Inuyasha ran up to Sesshomaru who had turned back into his humanoid form leaving two massive baskets standing beside him. He quickly climbed up one of the baskets pulled the lid off and threw a parcel down to Inuyasha, who opened it to find food inside.

"Wait a minute, this is food!" Inuyasha's eyes were full of shock and all the villagers froze then put down their make shift weapons with confused looks on their faces.

"Well done idiot," Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of parcels, jumped down from his perch and ran to Kaede's house.

"Here, store this for yourself and her," he put a tender hand on the girl's cheek before turning and walking out of the house back to the food baskets.

"Take enough for the week, one parcel should cover the entire day," his commanding voice echoed over the hubbub of the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miyuki could hear voices around her; muffled and indistinguishable. Then suddenly someone else joined the conversation; his deep voice smashed through her slow brain, kick starting it.

"All the villagers have food and the new crop has been sown. We can only hope that it grows and ripens before the first snow," his voice got louder as he walked nearer to her.

"Has she even stirred?" Miyuki felt a warm hand against her forehead; he sighed and sat next to her. She could feel the tickle of fur on her arm but try as she might she could not move.

"Sesshomaru, you have got to be patient, she had a very high fever. If I had to hazard a guess I would say that she can hear us but can't move," a girl said gently, Miyuki heard a grunt from the man she now knew as Sesshomaru.

"Unable to move, why?" his voice demand, someone growled warningly and he relaxed slightly.

"Sesshomaru, she is a human. It's only natural that she is too weak to move," the girl explained patiently.

"_Human? What else could I be? Wait WEAK!"_ Miyuki opened her eyes into slits and saw everyone looking at the man next to her. She followed their glances and saw the beautiful silver haired man who had helped her before; his face frowned as he tried to comprehend what the dark haired girl had said. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head in defeat; he couldn't understand, well how could he? He had been a full demon all his life, things as trifle as fevers never happened to him. He had only once been in a truly pitiful position and that had been when Inuyasha had cut off his arm. A look of agony flew across his face, startling everyone in the room.

"_Rin, I miss you,"_ he sat with his head bowed, a tear escaped from his eye, leaving a salty trail down his cheek. His sorrow wrenched on Miyuki's heart and using all the strength she could muster, she sat up. She rolled over onto her knees, crawled up to the weeping man and put her arms round him, comforting him.

"Rin," a whisper slipped from his lips as he leaned into her embrace, everyone in the room were shocked into silence as they watched Miyuki hugging Sesshomaru; their eyes closed with a peaceful expression on their faces.

After a while Sesshomaru drifted off to sleep, Miyuki gently laid him down onto the ground before standing.

"Excuse me," Miyuki walked out the house and walked down to the river that ran through the village. She followed the river into the forest and found a clearing where the river pooled. Miyuki looked down at her reflection in the still water and saw that her face had changed, it was thinner and her cheek bones were more prominent. She reached up and untied the bandage around her head; Miyuki gasped when she saw her ears. They were pointed and their tips poked through her hair.

Suddenly pain ripped through her body, its white hot claws tore at her; a scream of pure agony escaped her.

Sesshomaru jumped awake and ran out the door in an instant, the scream echoing round his head. He ran in the direction that the agonised cry came from; quick footsteps behind him told him that the others were following. They broke through the undergrowth to see Miyuki curled into a ball, a terrifying snarl on her face. Sesshomaru ran over and put a hand on her arm; she recoiled with a start and flew into a crouched position, her teeth bared. Her eyes burned red as her demon blood began to manifest. Everyone gasped as Miyuki started to back away; Sesshomaru partially phased into his demon form; his eyes turned red, his fang elongated and his markings became more prominent. Miyuki stopped her retreat and watched him keenly, ready to attack if he came to close. He took a step forward and she flew at him closing the distance in seconds, her teeth aiming for his throat. Using her momentum he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the ground; a yelp of pain forced its way out of her mouth as her back smashed against the floor. He pinned her to the ground, his knees either side of her hips; his hands held hers against the ground above her head. She struggled gnashing her teeth at him; in one swift move he leant down and caught her unprotected throat between his fangs. She froze instantly, her eyes widening in shock as the red faded from her eyes. Her breathing rate rose and Sesshomaru realised that her demon side had disappeared. He let go of her throat and looked at her, his golden eyes full of confusion. She stared at him for a moment before realising how close he was to her; she looked down in embarrassment only to have her attention caught by his lips. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that he licked his lips whilst staring at hers. He leant down and breathed in her scent; she felt his breath on her face, her cheeks were lightly colour red with blush. Just as Sesshomaru was about to kiss her a dog eared Inu cleared his throat, they both jumped and looked up at the people standing around them and blushed beetroot.

"Come on lets go back to the house," the dark haired girl said a knowing smile on her face. Sesshomaru stood and then helped Miyuki to her feet; for a second she was fine then the strength fled from her body and she tumbled to the ground.

He caught her before she hit the ground and carried her, bridal style, back to the house, her head nestled under his chin sending shivers down his spine. Some of the more brave villagers poked their head around their door frames to see what had made that bone chilling scream; when they saw Miyuki lying in Sesshomaru's arms they cried out in shock at her ears.

"The villagers are afraid of demons that they don't know," Sesshomaru explained, Miyuki frowned and looked around.

"Other than you and the dog eared man I can't see any demons," Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment in shock before laughing. The villagers all scattered in terror, the Lord of the Western Lands was laughing, that couldn't possibly be a good sign.

"Hey stop laughing," Miyuki snarled but Sesshomaru carried on sniggering as he walked back to Kaede's house. Everyone was already seated when they walked in and Miyuki was in the middle of calling Sesshomaru every name under the sun; however none of this made any difference to him. He gently put Miyuki down on the bed and laughed even harder when he saw her pout; she growled and launched herself at him knocking him flat. She bent down and bit his ear; Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he stopped laughing, an almost silent moan whispered from his mouth. Miyuki pulled away in shock and looked at the now blushing man; he was breathing hard trying to control his urges.

"Well now that we are all here it's time to introduce ourselves. I'm sure that you must feel uncomfortable being surrounded by people you don't know," the dark haired girl said, who had either missed that moment or had chosen to ignore it.

"I'm Inuyasha, an Inu half demon," the dog eared man said his arm around the girl.

"I'm Kagome, a priestess, I come from the future like you do," the dark haired girl said with a smile as she interwove her hands with Inuyasha's.

"I'm Kaede, the elder of this village," the old woman in the corner said with a wave. The man underneath Miyuki sat up and she fell onto the floor with a bump; he was about to say his name when she put a finger to his lips.

"Sesshomaru," Miyuki said quietly, he blushed and nodded; she laughed before turning to the rest of them.

"My name is Miyuki," she said with a bop of her head, everyone looked at her and smiled kindly.

"Kagome, you said you were like me...from the future. How did you know?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Your clothes of course; there isn't any denim in this era," Kagome laughed; Miyuki looked down at her jeans and frowned.

"Is that why people keep staring at me!"she mumbled, Sesshomaru shook his head and took her hand.

"It is also because of your skin, ears and hair. No one in this area has pale skin and red hair and I have never seen a human with your ears," he ran a tender finger along the side of her ear.

"Are you trying to tell me that I am a freak?" her voice growled, Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed.

"No you're not a freak, you are a demon," he said, a smile on his face.

"Is that any better?" She looked down at the floor, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha snarled; anger flashing across their faces before they controlled themselves.

"That was quite rude Miyuki," Kagome said quietly, Miyuki started and looked up; she instantly saw the brothers' faces and knew at she had hurt them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Miyuki stood and rushed out the door trying to escape, she walked up to an ancient tree that stood tall beside the river and stared at the sky. The villagers who had started going about their daily lives took one look at her and fled to their homes. She stood at the base of the tree and leant her head against it; the feeling of desolation swept over her as she looked at the foreign word she had fallen in; she climbed up the tree being careful not to damage the bark with her nails.

Sesshomaru sat in the house his anger still burning at what Miyuki had said; Inuyasha stopped grumbling after Kagome hit him. Suddenly a wave of loneliness washed over him, knocking all the breath out of his body. He put a trembling hand to his face; his eyes fearful at the alien emotion that was infiltrating his body.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was staring at him; Sesshomaru coughed and walked out of the house; he strode down to the river and sat watching the ripples in the water. He saw Miyuki in the reflection and turned to look up at her. She was sat on a branch of a tree staring out at the distance. Sesshomaru flew up to her and sat beside her; she looked at him and he saw glistening trails down her cheeks. Instantly he knew that the loneliness that he felt came from her; he frowned.

"_How could I have such a deep connection with this girl?" _He sighed and looked up at the sky; Miyuki watched him, feeling confusion and tension roll off of him. Just with his presence she began to calm down; she realised that even though she didn't know the land she was in, she was not alone. He felt her tranquillity and it soothed him; he turned and saw her watching him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he leant back on his arms and stared up at the sky. She smiled and turned back to the horizon, she watched a bird fly over her head and into the sun.

"This world is so different, so quiet," Miyuki murmured, Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment.

"What do you mean? This world is too noisy at times...too violent," he said, his eyes sad. Miyuki looked at him and reached out, she gently held his hand. An image of a dark haired girl flashed across her mind; the girl was smiling even though blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth. Miyuki froze, lost her balance and fell towards the ground. Sesshomaru reached out but missed her hand by millimetres. She landed, a dust cloud exploded around her as she hit the floor; Sesshomaru jumped down from his seat to see if she was alright. Then her saw her; she had landed in a crouched position and the ground around her had buckled from the impact. She straightened up and patted the dust off of her clothing; she looked up and a tear escaped from her eye.

"_No, you can't let him know that you saw that,"_ She wiped the tear away smudging dust all over her face. Sesshomaru gaped at her for a second before laughing; he jumped into the river and beckoned to her. Foolishly she walked up to his and was greeted with a splash of water in her face; she squealed in surprise before looking at him with a sly look on her face. Miyuki jumped in, sending a wave of water at Sesshomaru who stared at her in surprise. She bent down and flicked water at him with a childish grin on her face; he stood frozen for a moment, utterly soaked to the bone; then a mischievous smirk bloomed on his face. He mirrored her actions and drenched her; she squealed as the cold water hit her; Goosebumps rose on her arms and adrenaline flew through her system.

Five minutes later Miyuki and Sesshomaru were in the middle of a fearsome water fight; the children of the village escaped the clutches of their parents and sat on the river bank, cheering them on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After an hour Inuyasha found them lying side by side on the river bank; steam slowly coiled off of them; the sun evaporated the river water. The kids had all gone home, either being collected by their parents or running when they heard the sound of food preparation and the village was peaceful.

"You two, dinner's ready," Inuyasha smiled at their tranquil expressions before walking back to the house. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at Miyuki, she was fast asleep. A cloud moved over the sun throwing the land into shadow, then suddenly there was a break in the clouds; a single ray of light shone down hitting Miyuki giving her a halo. Sesshomaru was struck at how beautiful she was; he leant over and kissed her, his eyes red, his instincts taking control. She opened her eyes at the touch and saw him leaning over her; his warm lips on hers. She blushed and gulped; he raised his head and looked into her eyes.

Unexpectedly Rin's face flashed into his mind; he rolled away from her and stood.

"Come on, let's go back," he stalked away; confusion and loss clouding his features. Miyuki fought against the tide of hurt that was launching itself at her; stood and followed the troubled demon back to the house. For some reason the world to her as if it had shattered leaving only the dark emotions; pain, sorrow, anger, pain. She stopped and looked up at the sun that was setting, sending the sky blood red; she stared at it, losing herself in its beauty. Sesshomaru walked into the house and sat in the corner away from everyone, his mind puzzling over the emotions that he was feeling._ "Why do I keep seeing Rin's face,"_ he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Sesshomaru, where's Miyuki?" Kagome said turning from her cooking pot; he jumped to his feet and looked around the room. He ran out the door and immediately saw Miyuki; stood in the middle of the path staring at the sunset. He watched her for a moment and then walked up to her about to talk to her.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" she said quietly not turning away from the sky; he looked up at the sky and knew instantly what she meant.

"No I have not, to be honest I have never stopped to look at the sky," he murmured as he sat down on his heels; she looked down at him with a stunned expression.

"What kind of life have you had?" instantly she felt guilty, in her home era she was a prisoner, unable to do what she wanted, when she wanted, a captive of the hospital that she was so tied to.

"As nobility I was trained to show no emotions, people looked up to me as a role model; I never thought about stopping and just looking around me," he stared out at the horizon, a small smile on his face. Miyuki sighed sadly and looked back to the sky; they sat together and watched the sun go down.

In the twilight after the sun had disappeared below the forest the two of them got to their feet and walked back to the house. Kagome was serving the soup she had made into earthen ware bowls; she looked up when Miyuki and Sesshomaru walked in.

"You're just in time," she said cheerfully as she passed round the bowls, the rich smell of meat pierced Miyuki's nose and she realised just how hungry she was. As soon as Kagome started eating she wolfed down the food in her bowl; her stomach growling asking for more. Miyuki gently laid the bowl on the floor and tried to ignore her stomach's rude protests at the meagre amount of food it had been given. Everyone was staring at her in astonishment and then they started laughing.

"Here have some more," Kagome refilled Miyuki's bowl and gave it back to her.

"Thank you," Miyuki ate the food as fast as she could, shovelling it into her mouth until Sesshomaru caught her hand.

"Slow down you are going to be sick," he told her gently, she looked at him and nodded.

After she had finished five helpings she sat back and sighed in contentment; the rest of the people in the room stared at her. Kagome took everyone's bowl and washed them in a bucket of water before returning them to a small make shift cupboard.

"Miyuki, you look so thin, how the hell could you eat so much?" Inuyasha asked her as he laid back on the floor.

"I haven't eaten in a while," she smiled; Sesshomaru sat up and looked at her.

"Do you remember the last time you ate?" he asked her, she thought for a moment and then clicked her fingers as she recalled.

"About six hours before we first met," she said, everyone gawked at her and she backed away slightly.

"You do realise that was four days ago," Kagome told her, Miyuki stared at her before shaking her head in disbelief; panic blooming in her chest. Sesshomaru felt panic built up, he ran over to her and held her; Inuyasha gaped at his brother. Miyuki grabbed Sesshomaru's arm as she fought off the fear that was running through her system; unconsciously her nails turned to claws and dug into his skin. He bit his lip with a grunt; Miyuki felt his pain and pulled away from him. He looked at her in concern but she kept backing away; she couldn't stand hurting this man who was so kind to her. She got swiftly to her feet and ran out the door; Sesshomaru tried to go after her but his way was blocked by Inuyasha.

"Move!" Sesshomaru growled his eyes turning red; Inuyasha pulled back a fist and punched him sending him flying backwards; smashing his head against the back wall. Sesshomaru slumped dazed; Kagome ran up to him and bandaged his arm before turning to Inuyasha.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him, her voice shook with fury; Inuyasha snorted rudely before sitting down again.

"She wants to be alone, you saw the way she ran from Sesshomaru, the way she keeps running from him; she obviously doesn't like him," he growled, Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Even now Inuyasha, you have a lot to learn about women. She ran from Sesshomaru because she had hurt him and it had hurt her too. Plus remember what happened at the clearing when we found out that she was a demon," she said as she finished tying Sesshomaru's bandage. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and shook his head, _"How can you move on, did you forget Rin?"_ Inuyasha sighed. Sesshomaru surfaced, stood and walked up to Inuyasha who was still uncharacteristically deep in thought. He decided against punching the Inu and ran outside going to find Miyuki; he followed her scent, it lead into the forest.

"She really has changed him, before he would have ground my face into the dirt after throwing me through the wall," Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru walk away, Kagome sat down next to him and leant her head on his shoulder.

Miyuki was running blindly, she had to get away from everyone, most of all Sesshomaru. She entered a clearing deep in the forest and saw the well that she had come from. She climbed up onto the edge of it and looked down into the ancient empty well. She was about to jump in when she heard rustling behind her, she turned and crouched ready to attack; the rustling got louder and nearer. Suddenly Sesshomaru burst through the undergrowth, leaves and sticks sticking in his hair. Miyuki wanted to laugh but she couldn't, a deep sense of gladness filled her heart at the sight of him; he was panting from the excursion of running after of her. He walked up to her; she let go of the side of the well and started to stand when her foot slipped. She fell backwards into the well, a shocked expression on her face; Sesshomaru ran forward and grabbed her hand. Miyuki's momentum pulled Sesshomaru into the well with her; as they fell Sesshomaru rolled in mid air so that when they hit the ground he would be at the bottom and take the brunt of the impact.

Suddenly an unnatural blue light shone around them, and then they hit the floor of the well. Sesshomaru had his eyes shut, Miyuki looked around her and realised that they had gone back to her era.

"Hey, open your eyes," she whispered to him, she leant down and kissed his forehead. He opened his golden eyes and looked up at her with a soft smile; she grinned and stood. He got to his feet, picked Miyuki up and jumped up the well; he was then assaulted by the smell. He coughed in disgust and looked at Miyuki; she took his hand and led him up the stairs. She opened the door and walked into the shrine courtyard; Miyuki looked around her and sighed sadly.

"This is my world," she said quietly, he stared at her in disbelief before looking around him.

"Wait I know that tree," he said pointing to the ancient sacred tree; Miyuki nodded before walking up to it.

"It's the tree Inuyasha was sealed to," she murmured, Sesshomaru nodded before spinning around as the sound of hurried footsteps approached from behind them.

"Inuyasha?" Sota stopped in front of Sesshomaru, who looked down angrily at him. A growl ripped from his throat; Miyuki quickly grabbed his arm to stop him from smashing his fist into Sota's face.

"Sesshomaru, stop it. Sota how do you know Inuyasha?" Miyuki turned to him, a frown on her face.

"My sister met him in a different era a long time ago and she's now living with him," he said slowly then his eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name?"

"Because we met four days ago," Sesshomaru moved in front of her and glared at Sota.

"So you are Kagome's young brother, I see the resemblance," he said through gritted teeth, Sota looked at him in shock.

"You mean, she's still alive!" They stared at Sota and nodded; he cheered and ran back to the house. They followed him into the house and Sesshomaru stopped when they walked in the front door. Miyuki pulled him through to the kitchen dinner and saw her mother sitting at the table looking tired.

"Mother, I just heard, Kagome she's still alive," Sota's mother span round and hugged him with joyful tears running down her cheeks.

"She's alive and well, she's still living with Inuyasha," Miyuki elaborated, her mother looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Tokiwa are you alright?" Sota's mother walked over to Miyuki's mother and put an arm round her.

"I could have sworn I heard Miyuki's voice," she said her eyes unfocused, searching the room. Miyuki felt grief stab through her heart when she realised that her mother had somehow gone blind.

"How did this happen?" Miyuki asked Sota's mother, her hands shaking.

"Her daughter went missing four days ago and when she was looking for her she fell and hit her head. She has been blind ever since," a tear trailed down Sota's mother's cheek, Miyuki started shaking her head emotions running through her heart; Sesshomaru fell to his knees as a tidal wave of emotions crashed into his head.

"Calm down!" he grabbed her hand and tore her away from her mother; she tumbled to the floor and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her; protecting her.

"Sesshomaru, how can I calm down, look at her; It's my fault if I hadn't of disobeyed them then she wouldn't be in this condition!" Miyuki said hysterically, Sesshomaru captured her face between his hands and kissed her, instantly she was silent.

"Miyuki?" Tokiwa called her hand outstretched for her daughter, Miyuki reached for it but Sesshomaru held her back.

"If you hadn't disobeyed them then we would never have met," he said quietly, Miyuki then understood how much she had hurt him by saying that.

"I'm sorry," tears started rolling down her face, "I do nothing but hurt you. Can someone like me be loved?" He gently moved her hair out of her face and wiped away her tears.

"Of course, because, you know what?" he said with a tender smile as he looked into her eyes.

"What?" she sniffed, she could tell that everyone else in the room was listening to their conversation.

"Firstly your mother loves you," Miyuki's shoulders slumped, "and secondly, I love you." He snuggled his nose into Miyuki's neck calming her instantly; they didn't notice Tokiwa glaring at him; suddenly her expression changed; her sense of smell and hearing telling her where they were in the room. Tokiwa laughed and clapped her hands together making everyone in the room jump.

"Young man, come here," she said to Sesshomaru, he hesitated for a moment before walking up to her. Tokiwa put her hands on his face and mapped out what his face looked like.

"You're a handsome one aren't you; are you sure you want a plain girl like my daughter," she said cheerfully, Sesshomaru snorted and beckoned to Miyuki who walked over and sat next to him. He led Tokiwa's hand over to Miyuki's face so that she could see her. After what seemed like ages, Tokiwa let her hands drop to the ground her face showing her surprise.

"You see, your daughter is the most beautiful creature alive," he said quietly as he looked at Miyuki who blushed a pale pink along her cheek bones.

"Well sir, I hope that you will take care of my daughter, she is a weak, feeble, sickly thing but with you I'm sure that she will be happy," Tokiwa smiled happily, Miyuki blushed beetroot and Sesshomaru roared with laughter.

"I don't know where you got weak, feeble and sickly from, she has kicked my butt on a number of occasions," he chuckled.

"That's a lie, I have only beaten you once and that was the water fight," she said being honest before joining the laughter. Tokiwa looked flabbergasted at the new change in her daughter, _"She's so much stronger now, it must of happened?"_

Sota mother got up and started to make some food for her guests; Miyuki got up and went to help her. When she was out of ear shot Sesshomaru looked up at Tokiwa and took a deep breath.

"She's a demon isn't she?" Tokiwa stiffened and looked down to the ground.

"Why do you think that?" her voice was firm and unkind, all the gentleness had gone from her face and it was replaced by a mask of indifference.

"Back in my world, she phased, not completely but enough to tell me that she was from a long line of powerful demons," Sesshomaru said his old self starting to appear.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Tokiwa turned her head away from him.

"As the lord of the western lands, I will make her my mate whether you like it or not," he growled, Tokiwa started.

"So you're a demon as well," she put a hand on his shoulder, he tried to shrug it off but her grip tightened, her claws dug into his skin.

"What is her family name?" he grunted through the pain, Tokiwa flexed her hand before crushing it together, breaking his shoulder bone. A roar of pain came from him and an echoing one came from the kitchen; Sesshomaru looked over and saw Miyuki holding her shoulder.

"Miyuki what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Sota asked her; she barged past him and flew at her mother.

"No one hurts Sesshomaru!" Tokiwa crashed to the floor before jumping into a crouched position. She growled at Miyuki who answered with one that equalled it.

"What the hell are you doing? Just a moment ago you were giving us your blessing, now you're hurting him!" Miyuki's fangs elongated and her eyes went red.

"He asked what kind of demon you were! That is pure impudence!" Tokiwa screeched, Sesshomaru stared at Tokiwa in shock, she was a demon too.

"I don't care, if he wants to know then tell him!" Miyuki turned to Sesshomaru and studied his shoulder.

"Sota could I have some bandages please and a long strip of cloth," Miyuki said completely ignoring her mother's growls. Tokiwa stood and flew at Sesshomaru smashing her fist into his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain, she started pounding his face with her fists. Just before the second punch could collide, Tokiwa found herself travelling backwards out of the back door and into the courtyard. The ground trembled at Miyuki's anger; the very air around her seemed to boil

"YOU WENT TOO FAR!" Miyuki flew at her mother and snarling smashed her head against the ground. She put a claw to her mother's throat drawing blood; Tokiwa froze terror clear in her eyes.

"How could you best me, I am the leader of this family!" Tokiwa cried, her voice heightened by fear.

"You are weak! The only reason you became the head of the family was because Dad left," Miyuki growled, she stood and walked away from her mother, "and you will stay the head of the family! I'm going with Sesshomaru and you can't stop me." She walked away leaving Tokiwa lying bleeding on the ground; Miyuki disappeared into the house.

Sesshomaru was sat with his shoulder bandaged and his arm in a sling; his face was set in a frown. Tokiwa had left a few minutes after her fight with Miyuki, her tail between her legs however she did enter the house for a few minutes to thank Sota and his mother for taking care of her. Miyuki had gone back to helping Sota's mother in the kitchen and she was grateful that questions weren't asked. Sesshomaru had been in a foul mood since getting hurt but it had got worse because he knew that Miyuki had fought in his stead.

Dinner was served swiftly and everyone ate except...CLANG! Miyuki looked around and saw that Sesshomaru was having trouble eating as he had the use of only one arm. She put a hand on his arm and her calm flooded his system; he didn't feel any pity which made him look up at her. She smiled at him before cutting up the meat he was eating into edible sizes so that he only had to use one hand; she sat down again and they finished their meal.

"It's time we go back home," Miyuki said, Sota nodded and gave Miyuki a back pack.

"Can you give this to Kagome, please," Miyuki nodded and pulled the backpack onto her back. Sota and his mother walked with them to the well and she hugged Miyuki with a smile.

"You are welcome to come back here and eat," Sota's mother told them, Miyuki and Sesshomaru jumped into the well, glided through the light back to the past era.


	5. Chapter 5

**Attempted rape in this chapter so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Chapter 5**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sesshomaru," a voice sneered as he climbed over the well wall. Miyuki was hidden below him at the bottom of the well after refusing to climb onto his back because of his broken shoulder.

"Are you alright?" a woman's voice asked, concern clear in it.

"I'm fine, Sango," Sesshomaru growled, pain putting him in a bad mood. Miyuki tensed as she felt a presence walk up to Sesshomaru, an angry aura seeped through the air.

"Watch your mouth when you talk to her," the man grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. A roar of pain ripped from Sesshomaru and he fell to his knees holding his broken shoulder. Miyuki jumped from the base of the well, over his head and stood in front of him, her eyes red with anger. Sango and the man backed away before readying their weapons.

"How dare you!" her voice was an octave lower than normal; an answering snarl echoed behind her. Shocked, she turned to see Sesshomaru get to his feet.

"Stop protecting me all the time!" his voice roared around the clearing. Miyuki flinched and took a step away from him; she could feel his fury through their connection. She also felt his pain and most of all his pride; he was too proud to let her help him.

The red drained from her eyes as she turned from him; she sighed sadly before walking away.

"Hey girl, where are you going?" the man yelled at her, Miyuki turned slightly; just enough so that only the man could see her face. A terrifying snarl curled her lips, giving her the appearance of a wild animal. The man paled and backed away from her and tripped over his own feet, landing heavily. Miyuki exhaled slowly before walking towards the village; Sesshomaru watched her leave. His anger drained away and was replaced by guilt; he knew that she was trying to help but he hated the way it made him feel weak.

"Who is that girl and how come you were in the well?" Sango asked Sesshomaru, he looked at her before sighing.

"Her name is Miyuki, she's from the world through the well. As you can tell, she is a demon; however I have no idea what species she is. Only that her family are of high breed, they are powerful and she is the heir to the head of her clan," Sesshomaru explained, Sango gasped in shock and the man seemed to stir. He hadn't heard any part of their conversation, Miyuki's glare had petrified him, his insides had frozen and he couldn't breathe.

"Miroko, you should be careful around her from now on," Sesshomaru said, he helped Miroko up and walked with them to the village.

"I'll keep that in mind," Miroko smiled weakly and Sango laughed.

As they entered the village two children ran out of a nearby house; Miroko and Sango picked them up and carried them to Kaede's house.

"Mummy, will you stay here now?" one of the children asked Sango who nodded and kissed the child on the forehead. They all walked into the house and were greeted by Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede.

"Hey Sango, Miroko, how was the hunt?" Inuyasha asked them, they sat down around the fire.

"It was simple, we didn't get a scratch," Miroko said arrogantly, he was soon humbled by his wife's elbow in his ribs.

"How did you get hurt," Kagome asked Sesshomaru concerned, she had noticed the way he refused to move one of his arms and put two and two together.

"It's nothing," he looked away from her, his pride not permitting him to tell them that it was actually Miyuki's mother who had wounded him.

"NOTHING, YOUR SHOULDER IS BROKEN!" Miroko raised his voice, earning another elbow from Sango. Kagome gasped and was about to rush forward when Inuyasha stopped her and shook his head.

"Where's Miyuki?" Sesshomaru suddenly realised what was wrong, Miyuki was missing.

"Wasn't she with you?" Kagome said getting normal.

"She was but then I lost my temper with her and she walked away in this direction," Sesshomaru shot to his feet and ran out of the house closely followed by Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Sango, Miroko, go home and spend time with your kids. They've missed you," Kagome said before running after the Inu brothers.

The sun was going down and they still hadn't found her; Sesshomaru couldn't feel any emotions coming from his connection with Miyuki, but he was sure that she could feel his rising panic. He climbed the tree near the river and tried to see if he could spot her but he wasn't able to; he jumped down and sat at the base of the tree.

"No luck?" Inuyasha walked up to him and he nodded, both of them were tired from searching for Miyuki.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, dinner's ready," Kagome's voice called across the village; she had gone back to the house after a couple of hours of searching to start cooking the evening's meal. The two brothers walked back to the house; that night Sesshomaru ate little, he didn't stay in the house after the meal but went out looking for her again. It was dark by then and all the villagers had gone to their homes and started fires for light, meaning that Sesshomaru couldn't use his sense of smell to try and pin point where everyone was because of the smoke. He climbed the tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk of the tree; his eyes staring up at the starry sky.

"Big sister?" a fox demon pup got her attention, Miyuki looked over her shoulder at the pup on her back, "when will we find my dad?"

"To be honest, I don't know but we can't give up!" Miyuki said firmly, the pup sniffed sadly before snuggling into her neck. She felt a wave of panic wash over her from her connection with Sesshomaru but she refused to let the pup sense it. Miyuki kept walking looking for the pup's father, the pup had told her that his dad wore a ribbon in his hair and he was around six feet tall. She followed the scent on the pup which she could only guess the boy's father; it led deep into the forest and towards the sound of water. Miyuki broke through the undergrowth and saw a river; the remains of a fish, half eaten, fresh, was left on the side of the river bank.

"Looks like he was here recently," she whispered quietly as the pup had fallen asleep. Miyuki saw the father's paw prints leading away from the river, from the in dent of the prints she could tell that he was running. She followed his footsteps through the forest; when she lost sight of his trail she followed his scent. After a while she realised that they were heading towards the village; Miyuki sped up and was almost running when she burst out of the forest on the edge of the clearing. She ran to Kaede's house and was hit by his scent, stronger than before.

"I'VE GOT TO FIND MY SON!" a voice yelled from inside the house, the pup on Miyuki's back woke with a start.

"Wait a minute Shippo, you have to calm down," they heard Kagome say.

"I guess we found your dad," Miyuki smiled, reached back and pulled the pup off of her back into her arms. She walked into the house and saw Inuyasha restraining the massive fox demon.

"Daddy!" the pup squeaked, his arms reaching for his father. Everyone stared at Miyuki and the pup in astonishment; she put the pup down and he ran to his father and hugged him. Shippo let out a laugh of joy as he pulled his son into his arms; Miyuki smiled when she saw the pup's tears of happiness. Miyuki dropped the back pack next to Kagome who cried out with joy as she hugged it before looking up at Miyuki again.

"Miyuki! Where have you been?" Kagome grabbed Miyuki's shoulders; Miyuki looked at her before shrugging off her hands.

"I was helping this pup find his father," she said gently, suddenly she felt another wave of panic hit her. She fell to her knees hyperventilating; the pup ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Big sister, what's wrong?" the pup asked, terror making his voice shake.

"Go to...big tree...bring him here," Miyuki choked out falling forward onto the ground as she tried to catching her breath. The pup ran out of the house and looked around for a tree. He saw one by the river, ran over to it and in it he saw a white clad demon.

"Mr, big sister needs you!" the pup shouted, the man looked at him with panic ladened eyes. Sesshomaru jumped down from the branch when he caught Miyuki's scent, picked up the pup and ran towards the house.

Miyuki was lying on the floor, her hands pulled into white knuckled fists. Her breath coming out in short painful gasps. Suddenly Sesshomaru's scent filled the room and she heard hurried footsteps as he ran into the house.

"Miyuki!" Sesshomaru gave the pup to Kagome before running to her. He rolled her onto her back and when he saw the pain and fear in her eyes, he held her tight to him. His scent and embrace served like a tranquiliser and she calmed down enough so that she could catch her breath. She reached up and placed a gentle hand on his cheek; he looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm alright now," she murmured, she snuggled up to him and fell asleep. Sesshomaru blushed but wrapped his arms around her before dozing off himself. Shippo stared at them in bewilderment then looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. They chuckled quietly, Kagome cleaned away the food and Inuyasha built up the fire so that it would last the whole night. The next morning Miyuki woke surrounded by warmth, she started when she realised that someone's hand was around her waist; she then remembered the night before and relaxed. She sucked in a startled breath when Sesshomaru stirred snuggling her neck, he unconsciously kissed where her neck attached to her shoulder. He began nibbling, shivers of pleasure shot up and down her spine causing her to moan. Sesshomaru woke and for a moment didn't realise what was happening; suddenly reality dawned on him, he stood up like a shot his face beetroot.

"I...I..." Sesshomaru looked away from her embarrassed; Miyuki shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she said gently.

"_Why am I so attracted to this girl?" _Sesshomaru paced back and forth across the room as Miyuki fed the fire.

Suddenly they heard screams from the village; they ran out to see that the village was being attacked by a group of demons.

"Where is she?" one of them shouted. From where Miyuki was standing she could see that the group was made out of different species of demon; there were thunder demons, boars, crows and serpent demons all looking for the same demon. Then out of the forest walked a male Harpy; his sharp eyes scanning the village until he saw her.

"There she is!" he yelled pointing at a shocked Miyuki.

"Huh?" The group of demons surrounded her in a flash, cutting off any escape route.

"What do you want!" Miyuki whimpered, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"We want you, a demon of pure blood untainted by humans," they all said at the same time.

"Why?"

"So that with you as our mate we will produce the strongest offspring," they monotoned again, hunger in their eyes. Miyuki shook her head and took a step back slamming into a demon behind her. When she turned she saw that she had walked into the harpy, his greedy stare looked her up and down. She tried to get away from him but he grabbed her arm and slammed her back into his chest.

"Hold her," he ordered one of the demons and made her face the other demons; the demon pinned her arms to her side.

"Let's have a look, shall we," the Harpy put a cold hand on her face just below her eye and trailed his finger down the side of her cheek and down her neck, raising goose bumps. With his other hand he ripped the front of her shirt and threw it off behind her showing her bra.

"Hmmm, I like," he whispered into her ear as he bit down hard on her ear causing her to cry out in pain. He pulled the button off of her jeans and pulled them down showing her legs and underwear; he trailed his hand up her legs and hooked a finger under her pant line. Miyuki struggled as the demon behind her breathed out onto her neck; although her attention was soon brought back to the harpy in front of her who was standing so close to her that she could feel his erection poking her in the hip. She suddenly felt him tense; then she punched in the stomach and was pushed roughly onto the ground.

"Who marked you!" he screamed at her, Miyuki stared blankly at him.

"I did," a deep voice growled from behind the crowd, an furious aura flowed over everyone and the demons backed away in fright. They moved out of the way as the silver haired Inu walked up to Miyuki. Tears of terror ran down her face as she sat silently on the floor where she had been thrown; trying to cover herself with her shredded clothes. Sesshomaru quickly pulled off the top of his Kimono and draped it round her, hiding her body; she looked up at him and started sobbing as the tension drained from her.

"Wait, you're Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands!" the Harpy gulped and then shrieked in fear when Sesshomaru turned furiously to face him.

"How dare you touch her with your filthy hands, bird!" a deep snarl ripped from his throat; most of the demons fled at this point however the Harpy was rooted to the spot by Sesshomaru's glare.

"Get out of my sight," Sesshomaru punched the demon sending him flying. The Harpy picked himself up off the ground, spread his wings and tried to flee to the sky only to get caught in Sesshomaru's jaw, who was in full demon form..

Calming down back into his humanoid form, Sesshomaru turned and crouched down next to Miyuki.

"It's okay, they're gone now," he said gently, he tenderly wiped her tears. She looked at him for a moment before trying to stand, her knees gave out under her and she toppled towards the ground. Sesshomaru reached for her, caught her and held Miyuki to his chest. He felt her tense and he sighed sadly.

"It's okay, let me carry you back to the house," he carefully picked her up and walked back to Kaede's house.

"Sesshomaru, Is she okay!"Inuyasha ran up, his eyes full of worry.

"She's fine, just scared," he replied and turned away from him. Miyuki heard the rumbled of his voice and then something she didn't expect happened. A tear fell and splashed on her face; she looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was crying, not only in sadness of her rejection but anger at himself for not being able to protect her. Miyuki felt safe cradled in his arms and the rocking of his gait lulled her to sleep. Her head flopped forward, slipping under his chin; he inhaled shakily as he forced his legs to carry on walking. He made it to the house and laid Miyuki down on the bed before sitting with a thump on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked walking into the house; she took one look at Sesshomaru's blushing face and laughed.

"I'm not really sure. Can you get her some clothes," he said seriously, Kagome sighed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before nodding.

"Just wait until she wakes up," Sesshomaru nodded and laid out on the floor. He stared up at the ceiling; Kagome put a pile of clothes next to Miyuki and then started to cook a meal. Kaede walked in shaking her head; Sesshomaru looked at her silently and watched her sit down near him.

"It seems that it is not only those demons that are looking for Miyuki. Inuyasha has just defeated another group of demons who were brought here by her scent," she explained. Sesshomaru sat up and sighed; his brow furrowed in thought. Inuyasha walked in and sat down, flopped on the floor and fell asleep.

After a couple of hours Miyuki stirred and opened her eyes; the first thing she saw, after getting dressed in the pile of clothes that Kagome had left her, was a steaming bowl of soup. She crawled off the bed and crossed the room to the steaming bowl. The spoon raised and started to turn away from her; she shot towards it and ate what was on the spoon. Her eyes closed as she appreciated the wonderfully seasoned food.

"Hey!" she opened her eyes to see that Sesshomaru was the one holding the bowl and spoon; she fell back confused. She hadn't seen him at all! She stared at him, frozen to the spot; his eyes softened and he looked away sadly.

"Here," he whispered, gently laying the bowl and spoon in front of her. Kagome poured him a new bowl which he took and ate. Miyuki looked down at the bowl debating whether to eat it; her stomach growled loudly making up her mind. She wolfed down the soup and sat back, a contented smile on her face. Sesshomaru looked at her sadly and was consumed with rage at the demons that had attacked her. Miyuki felt a wave of his anger and looked up at him; he was looking out of the door, his eyes red. She slowly crawled up to him and placed a hand on his cheek; he jumped and looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Sorry," she sat next to him, her head resting on the wall behind her.

"For what?" he looked at her confused.

"Whatever I did that made you angry," she watched his expression turn from hock to disbelief. He roared in laughter, everyone in the room stared at his in astonishment.

"It wasn't you who made me angry," he chuckled, putting an arm around Miyuki who snuggled into his side. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who was shaking his head, a grin on his face.

Suddenly a rock smashed the cooking pot causing them to cry out in shock. Miyuki ran to the door and peered out only to be hit above the eye with another stone. She fell back into Sesshomaru who had followed her; he growled, pushed Miyuki behind him and walked out of the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he roared at the villagers who were mobbing the house.

"More demons will attack this village whilst she is around. Send her away!" One of the men shouted. Sesshomaru turned to the man, his eyes red and grabbed the man's collar, picking him off the ground.

"Sesshomaru, stop it!" Miyuki ran out and grabbed his arm making him put the man down. Sesshomaru let him go and turned to Miyuki, rage still blazing in his eyes.

"Why! He hurt you and intends to chase you out of this village!" his growl causing everyone to shudder. She sighed before letting go of him and turning to the villagers.

"I apologise for endangering your village and your lives; please just give me one hour to leave. I'll go quietly," she bowed ti the spokesperson, who looked astonished.

"Miyuki, what!" Sesshomaru grabbed her, turned her round and made her look at him. He gasped as he saw red flow into her eyes and she glared at him.

"This is my decision, if it will save this village and its people then I will go and there's nothing that you can do to stop me," she slapped his hand away from her then walked into the house.

"Well, let's respect her wishes we will escort her from this village in one hour," the villagers scattered to their homes trying to avoid eye contact with Sesshomaru. A growl ripped from his throat as he turned and marched back to the house.

"I don't want to leave," he heard a sob; the veil of anger faded from his eyes and he saw Kagome holding a crying Miyuki.

"We will find a place where you can be safe," Kagome whispered her face showing that she didn't believe herself. Sesshomaru walked up to them, crouched down and placed a gentle hand on Miyuki's head.

"I'll take her home with me," Miyuki looked at him, "you should be safe there."

"That may work," Inuyasha walked up to them from his seat at the back of the house.

"That way we know that Miyuki is safe and the villagers can't complain because she isn't drawing the demons to this village anymore," Kagome muttered, Miyuki looked at them then looked at Sesshomaru who smiled gently at her.

"You don't mind being burdened by me?" she asked him quietly; her eyes showing that she couldn't believe the glimmer of hope that had been set before her.

"Not at all, in fact I would be honoured if you would come and visit my house," he smiled at her. Miyuki stood, ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged him; he stood there for a moment shocked at her sudden display of emotion before wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's go now, before the villagers can hurt you again," he muttered, tenderly trailing his finger along the cut on her face. He took her hand and led her out of the house. It seemed as though a telepathic message had spread throughout the village; as soon as Miyuki and Sesshomaru had walked out of the door all the villagers were standing outside their houses. Sesshomaru led Miyuki like a princess through the village until they reached the tree by the river. He gently picked her up like a bride and leapt into the air; a cloud gathered around his feet. He stood motionless in the air for a moment to allow Miyuki to see the village one last time before flying towards the west. Miyuki closed her eyes against the dizzying sensation of flying and before long she was fast asleep. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a gentle smile before speeding up towards his home.

After a few hours his land came into view; Sesshomaru's home was a massive estate, walled and protected by his aura of power and strength. It would be a safe haven for the demon changeling in his arms; any demon drawn by her scent would be stopped by his very presence. The change in his movements woke Miyuki; she looked up at him and saw that he was focused on something in front of them. She turned and for the first time saw her new home; a gasp escaped her mouth as she took in the extensive gardens and the enormous mansion situated in the centre of a forest.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked her, his face serious as he watched her expression. She looked up at him; a smile blooming on her face and she nodded.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," Sesshomaru sighed in relief and slowly floated down to the ground, knowing that Miyuki would be more comfortable walking than flying. Miyuki walked beside Sesshomaru her eyes wide at the variety and splendour of the garden around her; at one point she stopped and stared as a butterfly the size of a dustbin lid landed on a flower next to her; its wings were a light bluey gray on the outside, it then fluttered showing emerald greens, sapphire blues and fiery reds. Miyuki stared at it for a moment before laughing as the butterfly flew up to her and landed on her head. Sesshomaru stood there watching transfixed, Miyuki gently turned her head to meet his gaze; the butterfly flew off to find the next flower as their eyes met.

"We should be going," he held out his head, which she took and he led her towards his mansion. From ground level the house was hidden by the garden; it was a peaceful place, the silence broken by the trickle of a stream.

After a while of waking the house came into sight and an imp demon ran towards them at full pelt.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the demon yelled as it hurried towards them; unsure of the demons intentions and the intended rape still fresh in her mind, Miyuki panicked. She jumped and landed neatly on a large tree branch high above Sesshomaru's head.

"Jaken, stay back," Sesshomaru ordered, feeling Miyuki's panic.

"My Lord?" Jaken slowed to a stop about 100 yards from him.

"Miyuki, this is Jaken; he is one of my servants," Sesshomaru looked up at her. Jaken stared confused at Sesshomaru before slowly realising that he had brought someone with him. Jaken chastised himself for not noticing his masters, obviously important, guest; he bowed low.

"Forgive me for my rudeness," Jaken stayed bowed but raised his head when he heard a tight thump in front of him. What he saw was a tall, pale, red haired woman standing next to Sesshomaru; her piercing blue eyes turned to him and he was struck at how similar her glance was to Sesshomaru's.

"Stand up, Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered him, when he did Miyuki walked up to him.

"Sorry for hiding," she said gently; Jaken was surprised at how nicely she spoke to him. Suddenly the wind sent her scent up his nose; his demon instincts took over and he launched himself at her. Miyuki lost control. Her eyes turned red and her teeth lengthened into fangs; she caught Jaken in mid-jump and smashed him to the ground, a roar of anger ripping from her throat. Her nails sharpened into claws piercing the flesh of his shoulders; Jaken screamed in pain and his mind cleared. He stared up at Miyuki petrified by her blazing rage.

"Jaken, apologise to her!" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes an echo of Miyuki's; Jaken shivered and looked back at Miyuki.

"A thousand pardons my Lady, forgive me please!" he begged, Miyuki snarled at him causing him to cry out in fear.

"Miyuki, that's enough," Sesshomaru pulled her away from him and licked the blood off of her fingers. She regained herself and her eyes returned to their original deep blue; her teeth and claws shortened and she looked down at Jaken silently before walking towards the mansion.

"Jaken, tell all the male staff to keep away from Miyuki. If anyone attacks her I will kill them!" Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes on Jaken who saw the seriousness in them; at that moment Jaken realised how close her had been to being ripped apart by both Miyuki and Sesshomaru.

"Yes my Lord," Jaken fled to the mansion being careful to stay away from Miyuki. Sesshomaru sighed before striding towards her, catching up with her quickly as she had slowed down to let him catch up.

"You alright?" he asked her once he was beside her, she turned slightly towards him acknowledging him but she didn't answer nor could he see her face.

"Miyuki?" he gently captured her hand in his and twisted her round so that she was facing him. Her tears glistened in the light as she looked up at him; he blinked in surprise before pulling her into his embrace. She stood sobbing into the front of his kimono; he gently smoothed her hair and held her until her sobs had died away.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping her tears, he laughed and shook his head.

"What are you apologising for? It wasn't your fault," he whispered, she looked up at him and then sighed.

"It is my fault, it's because i smell like this," she let go of Sesshomaru and moved out of his shock weakened arms.

"Miyuki wait," she turned and saw a softness in his beautiful golden eyes, a softness that before had been buried deep in his heart, "don't go."

She stared at him and realised that she wanted to stay with him forever.

"Can I stay here?" she asked, her voice sounding small and childlike.

"For as long as you want," she ran up to him and hugged him; he bent down and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him surprised, giving his an excuse to find her lips; for a moment she was frozen in place and then she relaxed; she put her arms round his neck and answered wholeheartedly his kiss.

"Come on, it's almost time to eat," he said breaking away and leading her by the hand to his mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The main doors to the mansion were created from living tree demons, their branches making the entrance. To Miyuki, the doorway looked like a giant mouth and the branches like teeth.

"I know it looks a bit frightening but I have to keep up the appearance of being heartless and cold," Sesshomaru smiled as he walked towards the door; the branches pulled back to let him through. Miyuki walked quickly through the doorway and turned to see the branches move back into place after Sesshomaru was a fair distance away from them. They walked down a dark corridor until they reached a pair of wooden double doors.

"Welcome to my home," Sesshomaru said as he opened the doors. For a moment Miyuki was blinded; when her eyes got used to the sudden dazzlement of light that was now flooding the corridor, she gasped. A huge room stretched out in front of her; a staircase dominating most of it. On the ends of the stair rails there sat a pair of statues in the shape of dogs; proudly guarding the assent to the main part of the house.

"Guests are normally kept on this floor however as you are going to be living here, your quarters will be up on the second level," he walked up the stairs his hand trailing up the stair rail gracefully. As she followed the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end; she could sense that someone was watching her. She turned on her toes and searched the room, looking at every nook and cranny with her sharp eyes; however she couldn't see who was watching her.

"Miyuki?" Sesshomaru was standing at the top of the stairs, a confused expression on his face. Miyuki ran to him, her eyes flicking side to side; almost as if she was hunting. Sesshomaru took her hand reassuringly and led her through a number of beautifully decorated corridors before stopping outside an ornately carved door.

"This will be you suite, mine is at the end of this corridor so I'm nearby is you need me," he grasped the handle and opened the door for her.

A gasp escaped Miyuki as she walked into a massive room; it had a circle of cream sofas on a richly coloured rug. The floor was made out of a varnished wood; it was polished so smoothly that it seemed to shine with its own light.

"This is your lounge; through here," he walked to a pale door that was camouflaged beautifully with the panelled walls, "is your bedroom."

He opened the door and motioned her in; she walked in and instantly felt at home. The room was painted in forest colours and the floor was covered with a thick, spring green that felt lush fresh grass. The four poster bed was curtained with hanging vines that created a screen to the outside world. Sesshomaru walked in behind her smiling and, putting a hand on her shoulder, led her to what looked like a opened the doors showing her a massive walk in dresser.

"I know you want to explore but first you should get ready for supper," Sesshomaru showed her another room which turned out to be a bathroom, Miyuki looked up at him and smiled.

"You're a mind reader," she said as she walked into the bathroom after grabbing a towel.

"I'll come back later to see how you are doing," he said as her walked away, Miyuki watched him leave before closing and locking the door. She quickly got undressed and slipped into the bath; the warmth flooded through her and as she sat there she looked around the room. She quickly spotted shampoo and washed her hair in the sweet smelling soap. After she had finished washing herself she got out of the bath, shook herself and wrapped the towel around her. She was about to open the door when she sensed someone in the next room; it wasn't Sesshomaru. She knew because the scent and the aura were totally different. Miyuki opened the door and saw a young female wolf demon; who caught sight of her and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me to help you get ready," she said shyly; Miyuki laughed and walked through to her wardrobe.

"Well, could you help me find something to wear?" Miyuki opened the door and the wolf gasped, Miyuki laughed and walked into the wardrobe.

"I know how you feel ," she said as she started opening cupboards trying to find clothes, "what's your name?"

"Sai," she replied as the wolf helped Miyuki search for some clothes.

"My Lady, I found them," Sai opened a large wardrobe to show a number of dresses.

"Sai, my name is Miyuki and I'm not a noble," she smiled at Sai as she walked up to her.

Miyuki gasped when she opened one of the dress covers; inside it was a beautiful emerald green dress.

"It gorgeous," they both breathed at the same time, looked at each other and started laughing. Miyuki opened another dress hanger and saw a copper coloured dress; she looked at Sai and grinned mischievously.

"well, if i have to wear a dress then so do you!" Miyuki gave the copper dress to the startled wolf.

"Lady Miyuki, I couldn't possibly!" she squeaked, fear flashing in her eyes. Miyuki froze and took a step back, watching Sai.

"If I dared wear your clothes, Lord Sesshomaru would kill me." Miyuki sighed, hung the dress back on the wardrobe and took out the green dress.

"I'll see if I can get Sesshomaru to agree to it," Miyuki said after she saw Sia's longing glance at the dress. Sai shook her head and helped Miyuki into the dress; afterwards she combed Miyuki' hair and tried to put it in a bun; however Miyuki's hair kept escaping.

"Sai, don't worry about it. My hair has never stayed in a hair style," Miyuki smiled at her.

There was a knock at the door and Sai ran off to answer it.

"My Lord," Miyuki heard Sai say, she stood and walked out of the door closing it behind her. She looked up to see Sesshomaru with his mouth wide open in shock; she walked up to him, put a hand on his cheek and with her thumb, she gently closed his mouth. He blushed and looked away, cleared his throat before meeting her eyes again.

"Is your lady-in-waiting to your liking," he motioned to Sai, who looked surprised.

"Yes, very much," Miyuki smiled and winked at Sai, who smiled back at her.

"Sai, you have a new wardrobe in your quarters which I have fitted out in clothes that should compliment Miyuki's," he said to her; she gasped and bowed low in thanks.

"Miyuki," he held his hand out which she took and he led her from the room to the dining hall. It was a large room with a blazing hearth at one end which sent a comfortable warmth throughout the room. The powerfully built table stood proudly in the centre of the room; surrounded by delicate, intricately carved chairs.

Sesshomaru led her to one side of the table, pulled out a chair for her then pushed it in after she had sat. He then jumped gracefully over the table and sat opposite her. A small group of servants bustled in and laid out dishes full of steaming food. There was everything from meat to small pieces of fruit; most of which Miyuki had never seen before.

She noticed that all the servants were women; unbidden, jealousy bloomed in her chest clawing at her heart. She fought with the feeling and quelled it; looking up she saw that Sesshomaru was watching her.

"Are you going to eat something?" he asked her as he picked some food off of a nearby dish. She nodded and, using her chopsticks, picked up some of the meat she didn't recognise and ate it. She was surprised at the gentle flavour of the meat; she started to try all the other foods that she didn't know and found that they were as delicious as the first.

After they ate Sesshomaru excused himself from table leaving Miyuki to explore the house and grounds. Sesshomaru walked to the meeting hall and was greeted by his steward who bowed low to him.

"My Lord, an important visitor is going to be arriving shortly," the steward stayed bowed.

"Who?" He asked sitting on his throne, looking down at the trembling demon.

"Y...Your..."

"Spit it out Ose," Sesshomaru sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your Mother," Ose cried falling to his knees and bowing quickly, his head connecting with the floor with a sickening crack. Sesshomaru flew out of his throne and ran to the door; before he exited he turned to the dazed demon on the floor.

"Enough for today Ose, go get your head checked out and take the day off," he said and disappeared through the door.

Miyuki had made her way into the garden and was sitting on the bough of a tree near the main road to the mansion. She heard a rumbling noise and when she looked down she saw a carriage making its way up the drive. Suddenly the carriage stopped and a tall, elegant woman gracefully stepped down from inside; the woman stared up at her as if waiting for her to do something. Miyuki jumped down and walked up to the demoness, stopping a short distance away. Miyuki straightened her back and looked directly into the demoness's eyes; showing her that she would not bow to her.

"You dare to meet my eyes!" the silver haired demoness snarled, taking a step towards her.

"I don't why I shouldn't," Miyuki said calmly, she stayed still allowing the demoness to close the gap between them.

"Unforgiveable," the demoness roared and leapt at Miyuki.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miyuki watched the demoness leap at her as if in slow motion; she turned to the side easily avoiding the woman's angry lunge. The demoness span on one leg and attacked again; Miyuki snarled a warning after she saw that the demoness had cut off any dodging movements. She grabbed the woman's arm, keeping the demoness's claws away from her. The silver haired demoness grabbed Miyuki's throat, choking her.

A deep throated roar ripped from the left of them and Sesshomaru smashed through the bushes and slammed into the demoness, catching Miyuki as she fell with the woman.

"Leave her alone!" he snarled his eyes red.

"You bare your fangs at me boy," she snarled back, almost a exact copy of Sesshomaru.

"Mother, you are the one coming into my home and starting a fight," he growled trying to control his temper.

"She treated me with contempt. A girl of her status should be rubbing her face into the dirt at the very sight of me," Sesshomaru's mother spat in Miyuki's direction.

"No mother, Miyuki is a pure blood," Sesshomaru's mother froze for a second before studying Miyuki.

"You lie! She is not a pure blood! The scent of her power is much too small for one of that line. You just want to justify the love," she sneered the word, "you have for that whore!" Sesshomaru snarled, his nails turning into claws.

"Stop," Miyuki said quietly taking one of his hands in hers.

"But she insulted you, tried to hurt you," Sesshomaru turned to her, anger flashing in his eyes.

"If this carries on then this will end up in a fight and you will get hurt; just like when you met my mother," Miyuki started to walk away from them; Sesshomaru frowned, sighed and turned to his mother.

"I don't care if you don't like her, I love her and I fully intend to make her my wife," his mother gasped; he turned and followed after Miyuki. The demoness ran silently up behind him and smashed a log on the back of Sesshomaru's neck. He was out cold before he hit the ground.

"I won't allow it," she picked up her son and flew away to her palace.

Miyuki heard the rushing of air, looked up and saw Sesshomaru being carried away by his mother; he wasn't struggling.

"NO!" Miyuki raced after them until she lost sight of them through the dense canopy of the trees.

"Lady Miyuki, what's wrong? There was an awful din," Sai ran up from behind her. Miyuki turned and snarled a warning for Sai to stay back; she could see that she had hurt Sai's feelings and tried to reign in his anger.

"Do you know where Sesshomaru's mother lived?" she asked, her hands clenched into fists.

"North of here, i think," Sai took one look at Miyuki before adding, "I'll get a carriage for you." She ran off toward the mansion and Miyuki walked to the road to wait for the carriage to arrive.

A rumble spoke of Sai returning with the carriage; from round the corner appeared a beautiful coach painted with clouds and dogs.

"Don't slow down, keep going," Miyuki ordered Sai who was sat on the roof of the carriage; Miyuki started running beside the carriage before swinging through the door and sat on the comfortable bench along the side. She watched the scenery that flew past as the carriage sped towards Sesshomaru's mother's palace.

Sesshomaru's mother landed in the courtyard of her inner sanctuary and, carrying her son, walked to the dungeon and chained him in the deepest cell.

"Guard keep him here, if he resists chain him with the power eating collar," she turned to the demon boar, "no food or water until I return." She walked away leaving the boar to close and lock the cell. She swept up the stairs holding her dress so that the hem didn't drag on the filthy floor; she walked through the numerous corridors of her palace until she reached her throne room. She could hear a crowd of voices from the other side of the hall door; she took a deep breath, composed her features and walked through the door. Silence reigned in the massive room as everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Welcome to my home," her voice echoed across the hall and everyone bowed then lined up.

"_Now to spend the next couple of hours sorting out others problems,"_ She sighed to herself silently before listening to the people around her.

Sesshomaru awoke a throbbing ache on the back of his head where he had been hit; he slow sat up and propped himself on the wall behind him. He looked around him and took in the dirt covered floor and the boar who was guarding him.

"Hey why am I in here?" he asked the boar who didn't even turn towards him, the boar stayed silent, completely ignoring him.

"Answer me damn it," Sesshomaru flew to his feet and ran at the boar; only to be held back by the chains around his wrists and ankles.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he grabbed the chains and tried to pull them from the wall but they didn't move; he ran at the wall and punched it expecting the wall to fall down instead it repelled Sesshomaru away. He was stopped by the chains in mid flight as they snapped torte sending him smashing to the floor.

"You have shown signs of resistance to your confinement," the boar turned towards him and unlocked the door. The guard walked in holding a collar; the boar put the collar on the floor decide Sesshomaru and smashed a knee into his chest winding him leaving him defenceless. The guard quickly put the collar on him and locked it; as soon as the key turned Sesshomaru could feel all his strength leave him.

"Damn you it's a power eater," Sesshomaru said as the boar was walking away from him. The boar turned round and snarled at him showing his tusks. He charged at Sesshomaru smashing his foot into his chest, making Sesshomaru bring up everything he had eaten that day. The Guard grabbed another chain this time from the wall near the door and wrapped it round Sesshomaru's neck.

"If you resist further this chain will tighten and slowly kill you," the boar said as he walked out of the cell and locked it after him.

Sesshomaru coughed harshly before getting his breath back, he rolled onto his back only to be rewarded with a choking sensation as the chain tightened. He shifted round as much as he could so that the chain around his neck wasn't so tight. He stared up at the ceiling surrounded by putrid smells and a tear trickled from his eye.

"Miyuki," he whispered.

"Miyuki."

Miyuki jumped as she heard Sesshomaru's voice around her head; in that single moment she felt all his pain and despair. Her heart burned against his mother and hatred flooded through her.

"Sai make this carriage go faster," She growled.

"Yes My Lady," fear was evident in Sai's voice but at that moment Miyuki didn't care. The carriage sped up and soon the palace was insight. They skidded to a stop and Miyuki was out the door in a shot.

"Sai, stay there," Miyuki shouted as she ran up the steps, Sai obeyed.

Miyuki burst through the doors and ran down the corridor trying to catch Sesshomaru's scent.

"Sesshomaru I'm coming," she whispered.

"Sesshomaru I'm coming."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes from a feverish dream to the sound of Miyuki's voice and her anger that flooded into him giving him some strength. He heard voices from the other side of the cell door.

"MIYUKI," he shouted at the top of his lungs. The cell door flew open and the guard walked in; his eyes showed his fury.

"Guard, I told you to keep him quiet," Sesshomaru's mother walked into sight wrinkling her nose at him.

"May i use that," the boar asked and Sesshomaru's mother thought for a moment.

"Yes I give you my permission," they both walked out of the cell leaving Sesshomaru to his despair. The boar returned a few moments later carrying a small syringe.

"No, stay away," Sesshomaru tried to move away only to be choked by the chain around his neck. The boar grabbed his arm and injected Sesshomaru with the poison that was in the needle. The guard then quickly retreated from the cell, locking the door behind him.

Heat bloomed in Sesshomaru's arm and he felt it spread all the way round his body; soon the heat turned to pain.

His back arched as agony enveloped him, a strangled cry slipped past his lips as the poison reached his heart. He shook as he started to lose control of his limbs, causing the chain around his neck to tighten.

Light danced in front of his eyes as he slowly choked to death. _"I want to see her one last time."_

Just before his eyes closed, one word slipped past his lips.  
"Mi...yu...ki."

**Sorry it took so long to write =[**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"SESSHOMARU!" Miyuki screamed as she felt the connection with him break. She smashed through a door in front of her and was greeted by a hall full of demons and on a raised platform sat Sesshomaru's Mother.

"Where is he?" Miyuki snarled, her eyes turning red and her fangs and claws grew. The hall fell silent as everyone turned to face her; Sesshomaru's mother frowned and stood.

"Where is who, child?" she said in an innocent voice; Miyuki's eyes narrowed dangerously as she took a step towards the demoness.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Miyuki snarled, "I can't feel his mind anymore." Sesshomaru's mother started and walked to the edge of the podium.

"Can't feel his mind? Are you so connected?" the demoness' turned black as she struggled to keep her temper. The demons who were watching this exchange shook with fear as they felt powerful auras coming off the two demoness'.

"Enough tell me where he is!" Miyuki ordered her voice lowering an octave, for a moment Sesshomaru's mother seemed to quake before she regained her composure.

"This is my home and my son, I don't have tell you anything," Sesshomaru's mother jumped down off the platform and grabbed Miyuki's collar. Miyuki stared into the demoness' eyes and seized her arm; Miyuki squeezed and felt the bones in the demoness' wrist start to break. Sesshomaru's mother roared in pain as she let go of Miyuki and held her wrist; the other demons in the hall ran forward to try and help her but Miyuki was in the way.

Suddenly the door at the back of the hall opened and Miyuki caught the scent of Sesshomaru; she turned and ran through the door almost colliding into a servant who was bringing in some food for his master. Miyuki followed Sesshomaru's scent down several corridors and through a heavy oak door. As soon as she opened the door the scent of fear smashed into her making her take a step back. She flew down the stairs and saw a boar demon standing guard over a single cell.

"Guard, who resides in that cell?" Miyuki knew the answer as she could smell Sesshomaru scent on the boar.

"Lady, you should not be down here this is a restricted area!" the Boar turned to her and started walking towards her; he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder so that he could lead her out of the dungeon. She slapped his hand away from her and snarled at him.

"Don't touch me!" the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the boar snorted sending a gust of wind towards her.

"No one is allowed in that cell if they are not going to share it with him," the boar smiled nastily as he swung the keys in front of her.

"Stand down and give me the key's," Miyuki took a step towards him, some of her demonic power slipping past her grasp causing the air to haze and sending a crushing weight down on the Boar's shoulders. The Boar tried his hardest to resist but in the end he fell to his knees breathing heavily as he tried to get air into his lungs.

"Give me the key!" Miyuki growled looking down her nose at him. He looked up to him and snarled, fear evident in his eyes as he faced her.

"Fine," she span and kicked the boar straight in the chest knocking him out instantly. She quickly picked up the keys, ran to the door and wrenched in open. She was greeted by the putrid smell of vomit and rot. She looked in and saw Sesshomaru lying on the floor unmoving, his silver hair lank and lifeless.

"No," she breathed as she ran in and turned him over; she quickly stopped when she saw the chain that was wrapped around his neck. She grabbed the chain and pulled it ripping it from the wall. Miyuki gently undid the chain around his neck and threw into a corner. The other chains she crushed the chains right next to the shackles as she didn't want to try and get the shackles off just in case she hurt him.

"Sesshomaru, open your eyes," she put a gentle hand on his face before flinching it away. Sesshomaru was ice cold.

Miyuki lost control and unleashed her full power; the walls around her buckled and fell to the ground. She stood and roared her despair at the crumbling ceiling as she fully turned into a demon for the first time in her life. Her body grew and morphed into a gigantic dog; her fur was blood red and her fangs poked from under her upper lip. A howl built up in her chest and she screamed her pain to everyone who could hear.

"My Lady, what was that?" the demons in the hall were terrified at the bloodcurdling howl that was full of sorrow and loss.

"That girl..." Sesshomaru's mother gasped as she felt Miyuki's power flow over her sending her to the ground. She looked round at her retainers and saw that they had all been knocked unconscious. A deafening crash echoed through the hall as something massive exploded through the walls near the dungeon.

Miyuki gently picked up Sesshomaru in her mouth and jumped through the hole in the ceiling;; she burst out into the upper corridor. Before she could make it outside Sesshomaru's mother ran in front of her; blocking her passage; the demoness' eyes widened in shock as she took in Miyuki's demonic appearance.

"Y...You're a ...Hell hound!" she screamed in terror. Miyuki's eyes flashed dangerously and Sesshomaru's mother crashed to the floor as she felt the full force of Miyuki's pure uncontrolled power hit her. Miyuki seized her chance and smashed her way through the door and out into the open air. Her paws hit an air current and it was just like she was standing on solid ground. She ran round to the front of the palace and saw that Sai was still waiting for her. As she approached Sai took a step back before turning tail and fleeing on foot; pain burned in Miyuki's heart.

"_Come on you have more important things to think about,"_ she snarled at herself as she turned towards Inuyasha's village and flew for it. As she went she reached back and gently laid Sesshomaru on her back. Fear crushed her heart as she noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"Sesshomaru!"

Birds flew from their roosts in surprise and the forest went deadly silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha piled up the firewood he had just cut around the side of the house and passed Kagome at the door as she walked down to the river to collect some water. He gently hugged her as he passed and she smiled at him as she broke away.

Kagome was filling up a pot with water when she felt a huge presence flying towards the village and as she looked up she saw a red blur on the horizon. As she stood there the red creature flew towards the village at an alarming rate. She dropped the pot she was holding and ran home.

"Inuyasha, a demon's coming this way!" she cried as she burst through the door hanging, immediately going for her bow and quiver. Inuyasha jumped to his feet, grabbed Tessaiga and ran outside. By that time the red figure was almost at the village; it's spiritual pressure nearly sent him to his knees.

Miyuki looked down at the village below her and saw Inuyasha stumble; she was getting tired and her vision was starting to blur. She flew over the village and felt an agonising sting in the thigh of her leg. Miyuki looked down again and saw Kagome draw another arrow and train it on her.

Suddenly all her strength left her and she tumbled towards the ground. In her last moments of consciousness she pulled Sesshomaru off her back and curled around him so that he wouldn't get hurt in the fall.

A cloud of dust mushroomed into the sky as Miyuki slammed into the ground; landing on her back with Sesshomaru held safely between her four paws. She woke a few seconds after she landed; Miyuki laid Sesshomaru beside her and slowly morphed back into her humanoid body. Agony wracked her body and she coughed up blood; her thigh throbbed furiously because of the arrow embedded in it. She rolled over onto her front and crawled over to Sesshomaru and pulled herself into a sitting position with a whimper. A twig snapped and Miyuki span round, baring her fangs. Inuyasha and Kagome burst through the undergrowth and froze when they saw Miyuki and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha blushed and looked away; Miyuki, confused, looked down. She then realised that her clothes were in shreds and her tattered bra wasn't covering much. She quickly tried to cover herself; Kagome ran over, took the shawl off her shoulders and draped it around Miyuki. She noticed the arrow tail poking out of Miyuki's leg.

"Were you...that red dog?" Kagome gasped; Inuyasha jumped and looked at Miyuki who nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome knelt and bowed her head, touching it to the floor.

"No, please Kagome get up. It's my fault, I should not have flown over the village but ... I didn't know what else to do," Miyuki looked at Sesshomaru and tears sprang to her eyes. Inuyasha ran over to his brother and pushed him onto his back. He put his head on Sesshomaru's chest trying to hear his heart rate.

"Kagome!" he looked up to see that Kagome and Miyuki had already moved to be next to him.

"His heart isn't beating," Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes glistening in sorrow. Kagome hugged Miyuki who had frozen.

Her power flashed into life, throwing Kagome away from her.

"Sesshomaru," Miyuki whispered; a single tear of blood fell from her eyes and landed on his cheek. The air exploded with a golden light and cracked with energy. Inuyasha, who had caught Kagome, shielded his mate from the sudden brightness. Miyuki leaned down and gently kisses Sesshomaru on the lips; she cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Please come back to me," Miyuki sobbed, she collapsed to the floor as her strength left her and her head fell onto his chest. Just before she fell unconscious she heard Sesshomaru's heart start to beat and she felt him take a breath.

The light died as quickly as it had begun and Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Miyuki unconscious on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Come on we should get them back to the village," Kagome picked up Miyuki and Inuyasha started to pick up Sesshomaru when he froze.

"Kagome," she turned and looked at him, "Sesshomaru's alive! How is that possible?"

"You felt her demonic power as she flew over the town, not even the royal demons i've met have that kind of strength," Kagome started walking towards the village. Inuyasha watched her walk away for a moment before following with Sesshomaru.

When they reached the village the villagers ran out to meet them only to flee at the sight of Miyuki.

"Don't worry, her scent has changed she will no longer bring demons here," Inuyasha said as her reached them. The villagers stopped and looked at him as if searching for a lie; when they were satisfied that he was telling the true they went back to their normal lives ignoring the two hurt demons.

"Come on," Inuyasha led the way to Kaede's house; Kagome shook her head and followed. Inuyasha held the door open for her and she carried Miyuki and laid her on the bed. Inuyasha put Sesshomaru next to her; then went in search of Kaede.

At the edge of the town Inuyasha found Kaede sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree telling stories to the village children.

"Kaede," Inuyasha walked up to her after she had finished one of the tales.

"Inuyasha, what troubles ye?" Kaede turned to him and sighed when she saw his frown.

"Miyuki and Sesshomaru crash landed near town and they are both hurt," he looked away not meeting her eyes.

"I saw what happened, but that is not the only thing that is troubling ye," Kaede stood and walked over to him forcing his to meet her eyes.

"You saw her and felt her power, you know what she is, don't you," Inuyasha whispered; Kaede sighed again and turned to the children behind her.

"Time to go home," she said gently; the children got up without a complaint and ran home. Inuyasha watched them go before turning back to Kaede.

"I knew that she was strong but i never thought she would turn out to be a Hell Hound. Don't you think that it is way too dangerous to keep her in the village just in case she destroys it?" she shook her head and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, ye know that when you first met her Miyuki didn't know that she was a demon and ye know now what she is. I'm sure ye could tell just by watching her fly that it was the first time she had changed. But more importantly ye know her heart," Kaede said as she walked away.

"That doesn't answer my question," Inuyasha sighed as he watched her retreating back.

"What am I supposed to do!" he yelled at the sky and fell to his knees; his eyes closed. Kagome silently walked up behind him and pushed him over.

"Your brother and your friend are down there hurt! What the hell do you think you need to do!" she growled at him; anger glowing in her eyes. Inuyasha looked up at her and nodded, he got to his feet and walked back to the village with Kagome beside him.

"Now, get me some water," Kagome smiled gently, tiptoed and kissed his on the cheek.

"Yes Ma'am," Inuyasha smiled back at her, his courage lifted by the touch of her lips.

She walked into Kaede's house and sat next to Miyuki and put her hand on her forehead only to take it away an instant later as if she had been burnt.

"She's got a fever," Kagome gasped; she dug through her bag trying to find some medicine. Inuyasha walked in with the pot of water; only to have it snatched out of his hands by Kagome, who soaked a rag, folded it and put it on Miyuki's brow. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a sad expression on her face; he walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't worry both of them will be alright," Inuyasha muttered however as much as he tried he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Although Sesshomaru seemed to be recovering; Miyuki was deathly pale, with an unhealthy sheen of sweat covering her face and neck and her breath came out in rasping gasps.

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (sorry if i just ruined the mood =])**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A groan whispered through the house and Kagome looked up from the meal she was making to see Sesshomaru's eyes open. He lifted up a hand and covered them for a moment before looking around him.

"Where...?" he saw Kagome, who was walking over to him, and frowned, "How did I get here?"

"You're in Kaede's house," Kagome answered before turning away and staring into the fire, "Miyuki brought you here."

"Miyuki!" he looked around startled and then saw Miyuki was lying next to him; he put a hand on her cheek then flinched away. He looked up at Kagome who shook her head; Inuyasha walked in and a faint smile passed his lips when he saw Sesshomaru sitting up.

"I'm glad you're okay, brother," he said, Sesshomaru looked up at him shocked.

"You never call me brother! What happened?" he looked from Inuyasha to Kagome, waiting for an answer.

"When Miyuki brought you here you didn't have a heart beat and you weren't breathing," Inuyasha explained before handing some firewood to Kagome.

"How come I'm alive?" Sesshomaru suddenly froze and then looked at Miyuki, "did she do something?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha shrugged fending off Sesshomaru's next question before he asked it. Sesshomaru stood and pulled on his Kimono and then moved Miyuki into the centre of the bed so that she had more room.

"How long...?" He asked without turning to face them.

"A week," Kagome said gently as she walked up with a bowl of clean cold water and a rag.

"Let me," Sesshomaru took the rag and bowl from Kagome, made a cold compress and put it on Miyuki's forehead. He sat down next to her, took her hand and watched her with a furrowed brow. Kagome sighed and finished cooking the meal she had been making; she ladled it into three bowls and laid one next to Sesshomaru who didn't notice. She went to say something but Inuyasha put a firm hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She frowned confused before giving Inuyasha a bowl of food; who wolfed it down.

"Kagome would you give us a moment?" Inuyasha looked from her to Sesshomaru then sighed. Kagome nodded and walked out of the house, leaving the brothers alone.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha started, staring at his brother's back.

"Inuyasha, am I cursed?" Sesshomaru's voice was gruff from neglect, he looked round at Inuyasha. Shivers clawed their way up Inuyasha's spine when he saw his brother's dead expression.

"_His eyes are lifeless, just like that time."_

"No, you're not cursed," He whispered sitting down next to Sesshomaru.

"But..."

"Listen! What happened to Miyuki wasn't your fault," Inuyasha took a shaky breath, "nor was Rin's death." Sesshomaru flinched and looked away.

"IT IS MY FAULT!" He roared, "I couldn't protect Rin. Not only did I fail to protect her I also failed to protect myself which led Miyuki to this," he stared up at Miyuki, who was stuck in the throes of her fever.

"The fever Rin had was brought on by a poisoned wound she had sustained while you were away, you couldn't have saved her," Inuyasha put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Sesshomaru snarled swiping a claw at him. Inuyasha caught his hand stopping his attack; however this only frustrated Sesshomaru more.

"Calm down!" Inuyasha said firmly but by that time Sesshomaru had fallen into despair and had gone feral. He snapped at Inuyasha causing his to jump away, out of the house. Sesshomaru ran after him phasing as he did; he launched at Inuyasha with his teeth bared.

"Miyuki," a voice called to her, Miyuki opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in a meadow full of wild flowers. She sat up and looked to her side; there next to her sat a young girl with black hair and brown eyes.

Where am I?" Miyuki looked at the girl who smiled at her.

"You're in a dream of course," the girl laughed cheerfully before standing. She reached a hand down and helped Miyuki to her feet.

"Who are you?" Miyuki followed the girl to the edge of the meadow; they stopped in front of a grave.

"I'm Rin," the girl said looking sadly at the grave, Miyuki followed her gaze and gasped. Written on the head stone was a single word scratched into the rock.

Rin

Underneath the name was a claw mark and a blood stain. Rin knelt down and put her hand on the blood, a sad smile on her face.

"He swore never to fall in love again," she looked round at Miyuki, "I'm glad he broke his promise."

Miyuki blushed and looked away, Rin laughed and stood.

"Tell him I don't blame him for anything," Rin put her hand on Miyuki's shoulder.

"I will," Miyuki turned to leave but froze after an idea popped up into her mind, "Wouldn't it be better if you told him yourself?" Miyuki looked down at her. Rin started and stared at her.

"Would you..." Rin looked hopefully up at Miyuki who smiled and nodded.

"Go back to him," Rin smiled at her before the dream crumbled around her bringing Miyuki back to reality.

Kagome walked back into the house only to freeze when Miyuki opened her eyes, got up and walked past her out of the door. Outside Inuyasha was trying to calm a feral Sesshomaru. When Miyuki walked up to them they both turned and stared at her.

"Sesshomaru," she said, however it wasn't Miyuki's voice that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard; it was a younger, more innocent voice that spoke. Sesshomaru flinched and regained control of his rage. He turned from her and started to walk away; she reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his kimono.

"Rin," Sesshomaru breathed sensing her aura cloaking Miyuki.

"Look at me," Rin said softly, Sesshomaru turned slowly and looked down at her with tears in his eyes. Instead of Miyuki he saw Rin standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he crashed to his knee, tears streaming down his face.

"Shhh, It wasn't your fault, I wasn't strong enough it's my fault. So you need to stop blaming yourself," Rin put a hand on Sesshomaru's cheek; he looked up at her with unbelieving eyes.

"Sesshomaru, do you remember the promise you swore in front of my grave," Rin watched as blood fled from Sesshomaru's face.

"I release you from that vow," Sesshomaru stared at her, "Miyuki is a kind and thoughtful woman. I think you will make each other very happy," Rin's presence started to fade, Sesshomaru reached out to her.

"Don't go!" he pleaded, Rin shook her head and smiled.

"Thanks to Miyuki I can now sleep in peace. I would like to stay here forever with you however it would mean that Miyuki wouldn't be able to have her body back," Sesshomaru gasped and snarled at the ground in frustration.

"I know that in your heart you love her and she loves you. I cannot break the bond between you and to be honest I don't want to," Rin said, he hugged Sesshomaru then took a step back.

"You can have your body back. Thank You," Rin closed her eyes and her aura faded. Miyuki returned to sight, she fell forwards unconscious. Sesshomaru caught her and turned her over in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Miyuki!" he shook her trying to wake her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"Hey," she whispered, he sighed in relief and smiled.

"Welcome back," he picked her up and carried over to the house they were staying in, past an astonished Kagome and Inuyasha. He laid Miyuki on the bed and turned to walk away but she caught the hem of his kimono stopping him.

"Stay with me," she stared up at him, a hint of fear in her eyes. He smiled gently, laid down next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep. He watched her slumber peacefully for a few minutes before slipping off to sleep himself.

**Review if you want another chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru and Miyuki woke together and looked into each other's eyes. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, causing her to blush.

"Now that you two are awake get up," Inuyasha's voice broke the moment and they sat bolt upright. Kagome walked over and gave them a bowl of stew each with a smile.

"The villagers are getting scared they don't like you being here," Inuyasha shook his head as they heard shouts outside of the house.

"Miyuki, would you like to return to my home?" Sesshomaru asked and she nodded before turning her gaze from her bowl to him. She quickly finished the food she was eating and took his hand. He led her out of the house and together they rose up into the air in front of the shocked villagers and flew towards Sesshomaru's home. As they flew through the air a sudden thought popped into Miyuki's head.

"Sesshomaru, you know when we first met I woke up without a drop of blood on me did you..." she looked up at Sesshomaru who grinned slyly.

"From the very start I chose you to be my mate," her eyes widened and a blush coloured her face, she jumped out of his arms and started flying away; she was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on her wrist.

"I never saw you unclothed," he said truthfully, Miyuki turned and looked at him confused.

"Then how...?" Sesshomaru pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well..."

_**Flashback**_

After destroying the demonic tree Sesshomaru walked away and was going to leave the girl there but then something stopped him and seemed called him back to her. It was almost like he knew her from somewhere even though he had never seen her before. Sesshomaru picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to a hot spring that was nearby. A couple of water sprites were dancing through the steam, their pale blue hair was intertwined with pond weeds and flowers bloomed in their locks. They scattered when he walked into the clearing; however he could hear them whispering and laughing as he gently laid the girl on the ground and started to unbutton her top. He was saved from embarrassment by the matron water sprite who decided to make her thoughts known, clearly and loudly.

"YOU PERVERT" Sesshomaru heard a scream before a foot connected with his chest, he rolled away at the contact and stood to see a sprite doing the girl's buttons back up.

"You wash the blood off of her then," a growl ripped from his throat, his eyes flashing with anger, the sprite looked livid at his tone and walked up to him with a raised fist.

"Either you wash her or I will!" He said calmly, he saw her falter and lower her hand; she thought for a moment before answering with a sly grin.

"Okay I'll bathe her, whilst I'm doing that there's a hot spring round the corner that you can bathe in," the smile on her face didn't budge an inch, he knew there was a catch but at that point he didn't care, he just wanted someone else to look after the girl.

A couple of minutes later Sesshomaru was relaxing in a pool of hot water, suddenly there was a rustle of undergrowth and he instinctively stood and grabbed Bakusaiga. A young water sprite ran into the clearing saw him standing naked in the pool, the water only reaching halfway up his thighs; she screamed and threw a pile of bloody clothes at him before legging it back to the other pool. He sat down with an annoyed huff; then looked at the clothes that were now drifting in the ripples of the pool and saw that they were the girl's. He then understood the catch. _"I, the demon lord of the western lands, have to do the girl's laundry!"_ However degrading this was at least it was better than having to wash the girl's naked body when she smelt so mouth-watering. It took him a long time to get all of the blood out of the strange clothing, whilst being careful not to accidentally put holes in them with his claws and in the end the pool was dyed crimson. In a flash he jumped out of the pool and carefully hung the clothes up on the nearby trees so that they could dry before returning to the pool. He sighed and sat low in the water, then leant his head against one of the edge stones; he closed his eyes and was lulled into a light sleep by the gentle lapping of the water.

Sometime later Sesshomaru was woken by a scream, he lurched out of his dreams and his hand flew to his sword before seeing a water sprite looking at him with wide frightened eyes. There was a loud rustle and the matron water sprite ran into the clearing ready for combat. She blinked several times and then sighed in relief when she saw that there was no danger.

"What's wrong?" She asked the younger sprite who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"I thought he was dead," she croaked, Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stay calm, "He was lying in a bloody pool, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving."

Is that all she screamed for? Damn her, now he had a group of female sprites staring at him, although when he went to his mother's palace he had a group of women around him, he most certainly did not have them around him when he bathed.

"Apologise to her, demon!" the matron shouted at him, fury tore through Sesshomaru. A powerful growl ripped from his throat, his aura burned furiously and evaporated the surface of the water around him. In the corner of him vision he could see his reflection, the whites of his eyes had turned red and his fangs had elongated causing him to snarl.

"Apologise! I should rip you apart for your impudence!" the water sprites all took a step back, terror clouding their features.

"W...waits...are you... Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands?" the matron asked, he didn't answer. Instead he turned, stood, making the water sprites to shriek in alarm; his aura caused the water to evaporate in seconds and he dressed quickly before checking to see whether the girl's clothes were dry. They were; he grabbed them and handed them to the terrified matron; she just stood there thickly and stared at them.

"Put them on the girl, now!" he growled and the whole group of water sprites scattered. He gave them ten minutes as he buckled Tenseiga and Bakusaiga to his belt and calmed himself down. By the time he walked back to the other hot spring the water sprites had dressed the girl and had disappeared; he also noticed that they had bound her head and ankle. A small smile flashed across his lips for a second before it vanished; he picked her up and flew to a clearing further away.

_**End of flashback**_

Miyuki stared at him for a moment her brow furrowed in thought; he waited watching her.

"Maybe we should go thank them," she said quietly; he stared at her in shock.

"Why?" he snorted.

"Because they saved both of us from embarrassment," she put a gentle hand on the side of his face and looked up into his eyes.

"How can I win when you look at me like that," he bent his head down and nibbled the side of her neck causing her to moan.

"Stop, not here," she breathed reluctantly.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru turned them round and flew to the south towards the hot springs. After a few minutes they could see the billows of steam that coiled off the hot springs.

"We're almost there," Sesshomaru slowly flew down to the ground so that they could walk the rest the way. He took her hand and led her towards the home of the water sprites.

When they broke through the undergrowth into the clearing with the hot springs Miyuki caught a glance of a few sprites running for cover.

"They are stupidly timid," Sesshomaru sniffed and started to take his clothes off in front of her; Miyuki blushed deep red and looked away.

"PERVERT!" an elderly water sprite ran out of the bushes and froze when she saw Sesshomaru, "you again!" She was about to run away when she heard Miyuki laughing; she stared at the giggling girl for a moment before tutting.

"Kids these days don't have an ounce of manners," the matron turned her back on Miyuki who stopped laughing instantly. Sesshomaru snarled and bared his teeth only to be stopped by a raised hand from Miyuki. She faced the matron water sprite and bowed low, her hair curtaining her face.

"Thank you," she said gently; the matron stared at her shocked and a wide smile stretched across her face.

"You're welcome, we couldn't have him seeing you unclothed," the matron cackled and grabbed Miyuki's hand. She led the hell hound away from Sesshomaru who took a step after her only to be stopped by a crowd of young water sprites.

"Where are you taking me?" Miyuki asked her after they had broken through the undergrowth causing Sesshomaru to vanish from sight.

"We can't have you bathing together! That is not right!" the matron water sprite turned to Miyuki and let go of her hand. Miyuki blushed and looked away.

"From his scent it seems as though you are destined to mate however before you are joined under the sun and moon mating is out of the question." The matron water sprite stood with her hands on her hips and stared up at Miyuki.

"Under the sun and moon? When does the sun and moon share the sky?" Miyuki asked confused; the matron sprite gave her an incredulous look before realising that Miyuki was being serious.

"Dawn and Dusk of course!" the matron sprite threw her hands in the air and Miyuki looked up into the sky to see that it was already dusk.

"Elder of the water sprites, please teach me more," Miyuki begged her.

"They have been too long," Sesshomaru jumped out of the bath, spraying water everywhere and started walking to where Miyuki had disappeared. Just before he reached the bushes Miyuki walked through and froze when she saw his almost naked body dripping in water; she blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru frowned and looked down, then remembered that he was only covered with a loin cloth. He turned and ran up to the tree where his clothes where hanging and quickly put them on; unbeknown to him Miyuki was watching his powerful body as he dressed, his muscles rippling as he pulled on his kimono.

"Where have you been?" he asked when he was finally dressed, Miyuki stifled a disappointed sigh and hugged him.

"Just talking to the Elder water sprite," she answered, Sesshomaru looked over to see the matron walking through the undergrowth frowning.

"What about?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him; Miyuki just smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"Let's go home," she whispered in his ear and he picked her up bridal style, flew up into the sky, heading towards the west.

After a few hours of returning to the mansion Sesshomaru looked out at the sky from the balcony of his room. By his reckoning it would be dawn in about five hours, the day after was mid-summers day, a blessed day for marriages.

He left his seat on the balcony and walked to the quarters next door to his. Knocking on the door he heard a soft "come in" and entered. In front of him he saw Miyuki dressed in a thin night robe with the neck open; just narrow enough so that nothing was being shown and too wide so that one would not need much imagination to visualise what she looked like underneath. He gulped and walked up to her, her scent piercing his nose with a pure sweet smell; it took that he had to fight against the urge to mate with her then and there. He took her hand and breathed deeply, not able to remember the last time he felt so nervous.

"Miyuki will you be my wife?" he asked quietly, his eyes on her hand and away from her eyes, fearing what look would be in then.

"Sesshomaru look at me," she gently lifted his head so that he was looking in her eyes and in them he saw pure happiness, "Yes."

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while here's the rest.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Yes."

Sesshomaru grabbed Miyuki and wrapped his arms around her smothering her open neck line in gentle kisses. He grabbed the tie of her night gown and just before he undid it she caught his hand.

"You will have to wait until we're married before you can do that," she smiled, a strange look in her eyes. Immediately he froze and tried to make eye contact only to have her turn her back on him. He gently wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder; silently they stood there listening to the soft sounds of the night.

"You need to invite your mother," Miyuki was sat on Sesshomaru's knee whilst writing an invite to Inuyasha and Kagome. He stopped writing Sango and Miroku's invite and looked at her with undisguised disgust.

"You can't be serious, she almost killed me and insulted you!" he snarled with unbridled aggression; Miyuki sighed.

"Then let's show her that she can't control you and that you want nothing more to do with her!" she stretched out and bite down gently on the lobe of his ear causing him to moan quietly.

"Only if you write the invitation," he breathed into her neck unable to argue against her when her teeth were gently massaging his ear. Miyuki smiled into his hair and an evil chuckle escaped from her mouth.

"Fine but you will be the one to greet her," she quickly turned and wrote an invitation to Sesshomaru's mother before Sesshomaru had a chance to register what she meant.

"W...wait what!" he watched as Miyuki gave the invitation to a carrier bird and sent it so that Sesshomaru couldn't rip it up. She jumped off Sesshomaru's knee and sent the rest of the invitations to their recipients and then stuck out her tongue at him.

In a flash he was out of his seat and in front of her; he captured her waist in his hands and kissed her so that her tongue was in his mouth. She opened her eyes in a wide shocked expression; for a moment she tried to fight him but his arms held her firmly against his chest. Soon her eyes softened and she leant into him; one of his hands moved from her waist to the back of her hair and his fingers tangled themselves in her red locks.

They were disturbed by a soft knock on the door; Sesshomaru sighed and pulled back with an annoyed growl.

"Come in!" he snapped; Sai walked in with her head bowed, a soft blush on her face.

"Forgive me but I need to borrow Lady Miyuki for a while," she bowed low and waited.

"Why!" he snarled.

"Of course you can," Miyuki ran up to Sai and took her hand; she looked back at a fuming Sesshomaru and smiled gently, banishing his anger instantly.

"I'll be back soon," she promised before they disappeared from his sight.

"It took longer than I expected sorry," Sai ran beside Miyuki as they race to her room.

"There's no need to apologise, i knew that it would take some time," Miyuki smiled at her and they burst through the door to her quarters startling a couple of older demons who had arrive to help her get ready for her marriage which was happening in three hours.

"Sorry," her smile didn't budge from her face; she danced into the room closely followed by Sai. The women couldn't help but smile at the joy on her face.

"It's been a long time coming, i was starting to think that he would never get married," one of the women laughed as she led Miyuki through to the wardrobe. Miyuki gasped when they entered the room; there were several dresses hanging up ready to be inspected and all of them seemed to have been crafted with a great deal of skill.

"Beautiful," she breathed; the women around her beamed at the praise and she realised that they had made them by hand.

"Now all you have to do is choose one," Sai smiled and walked out of the room; the women followed her so that Miyuki could have a free range at which dress she wanted to wear. Immediately she walked up to the only ivory coloured dress and saw that it was a slim, full length dress with a bodice as the top part. It was embroidered carefully with gold thread and depicted a hell hound which twisted all the way round the bodice starting and ending on the front.

"This is the one," she whispered, she picked it up and took it to where the women were sitting without looking at the other dresses.

"I see you have made your choice," Sai said bring Miyuki to the attention of the gossiping women on the bench.

"Right," one of the women clapped her hands together in a single sharp burst, "put it on and we can make the final adjustments." The women swarmed around Miyuki and soon had her into the wedding dress. In the instant that they finished putting the dress on her they realised that it was actually the right size and the women let out a sad sigh.

"Okay sit down somewhere so you don't ruin it," one of the women, her eyes downcast and miserable.

"Forgive me for saying this as it will add to your work load, but could you make Sai a dress. She's going to be my bridesmaid," Miyuki smiled; Sai gasped and searched Miyuki's expression looking to see if she was lying.

"Y...You mean it!" she exclaimed getting to her feet.

"Well of course I do, I wouldn't have said it otherwise," Miyuki laughed as Sai ran up and hugged her. The older women laughed and clapped their hands in joy, glad that they could be of use for their Lord's Wedding.

Sesshomaru stood in the throne room watching the master carpenter construct the ornate chair for his wife to be. It was a simple chair crafted from the white wood of a Yuki tree. Its cushions were red and were embroidered with gold thread in the shape of a twisting hell hound. Another group of demons were hastily constructed an altar at which Sesshomaru and Miyuki would get married.

Jaken instructed a group of imps as they hung up the decorations; whilst female pixies arranged flowers down the aisle.

"My Lord," a small voice caught his attention, he looked down and saw a young boy from the Neko clan who had signed a peace treaty with Sesshomaru several years back.

"What is it?" the boy shrank back slightly before clearing his throat nervously.

"It's time for your Kimono fitting," the boy bowed, his ears flattened against his head in fear.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru put a firm hand on the boys head and tousled his hair; he then ran to the door and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. The boy let out a breath of relieved air and gently touched the top of his head with a smile.

"My Lord, this way," Sesshomaru was ushered into his deadly silent quarters past Miyuki's room which was full of laughter. When he entered all the servants stood and bowed to him, a silent growl rumbled through his entire fibre.

"Please, don't bow to me, you are part of this household and so you are part of my family," Sesshomaru said a gentle smile on his face.

"We can't do that," one of the servants stepped forward, "on the orders of your mother we have no right to be anything more than slaves to your will."

"I am not my mother! My mother does not reign in this house or in this land! If you want to follow her orders then go back to her and be a slave!" his anger rippled across the room causing the servants to take a step back.

"Miyuki, what's wrong?" Sai looked up to see Miyuki staring in the direction of Sesshomaru's quarters.

"Hmmm, nothing," Miyuki sat down by the wall and closed her eyes seeking the connection between her and Sesshomaru. In an instant she found it and opened his mind up to hers.

Sesshomaru gasped as he felt his connection with Miyuki smash open so that her emotions could flood into him. She was unbelievably happy that she was getting married to him, she was slightly worried about what would happen afterwards, she didn't care that Sesshomaru's mother would be at the wedding and she was confused as to why she felt Sesshomaru's anger. He sighed and cleared his mind of the anger that had filled it allowing her to know his true feelings. He too was ecstatic that she had agreed to marry him, he was looking forward to mating with her, he was slightly angry that his mother was going to attend the wedding and that he felt sorry for ruining her mood. He could feel her laughing after she registered these thoughts and in his mind's eye he saw her hug him and kiss the crown of his head.

"My Lord, is something wrong?" one of the servants hand his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders and was shaking him gently. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see the man worried expression; he smiled and put his hand up and gently tapped the man's forehead in a friendly gesture.

"I'm fine, just seeking strength," Sesshomaru met the man's eyes and shock ripped through him when he realised that the demon in front of him was his old childhood friend.

"You've changed, you used to be so lofty and proud yet here you are seeking strength from something other than yourself," the demon laughed clapping Sesshomaru on the back causing him to tumble forward.

"Come on, you have one hour until your wedding, you need to get ready," the demon pulled out a white and pale blue kimono.

In half an hour Sesshomaru was ready and standing at the front of the aisle near the thrones; the guests filtering through the door were being directed to their seats by ghouls who flew over head. Soon all except one guest was sat on the chairs either side of the aisle; Sesshomaru turned when a short snappy order was given and a ghoul moaned in confusion at being commanded by someone other than his master. There stood in the door way was his mother, her hands on her hips; a furious expression on her face.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't disrupt my guests and servants," Sesshomaru growled quietly after he had walked up to her.

"I do not give my blessing for this joining and despite that you're still going ahead with it!" her voice echoed around the hall, the other demons in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at two.

"I did not ask you here to get your blessing, merely to show you that I don't care what you say I can and can't do," Sesshomaru rose to his full height and towered over his mother. She looked startled up at him and then turned from him quickly. _"He looks so like his father when he looks down at me like that." _ The thought flashed across her mind as she moved.

"Very well, do as you want," she followed a timid ghoul to a seat which had been designated for her. She was shocked to find that it was at the front of all the pews and it had the best view of the altar.

After a few minutes of organised hustle and bustle, everyone was seated except for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who arrived in time to be told that he was going to be his brother's best man. Kagome had been taken away from him and had been led to Miyuki's room where she found out that she was going to be her Bride's maid with Sai.

Sesshomaru stood nervously by the altar waiting for his maiden to come and rescue from his loneliness, standing in front of the hundreds of demons who had flocked to see their lord get married.

Suddenly, as if in answer to his wish, the double doors at the end of the hall open with a creak. There stood in the centre of the opening was Miyuki, dressed in a beautiful ivory dress which had an embroidered hell hound curling round her torso. At first glance a few in the crowd thought that the hell hound was a splash of blood and they inched away from her in their seats. As she started to walk up the aisle they realised their mistake and relaxed, bowing their heads as she glided past. Behind her, Kagome smiled broadly and threw petals into the air which rained down on the onlooker's heads like warm snowflakes; Sai twirled down the aisle her dress billowing around her as she threw petals at everyone.

Miyuki looked up the aisle and saw Sesshomaru staring at her in shock and despite herself she started smiling. She met him at the top of the aisle and saw that her smile was mirrored on his face; she felt like dancing but curbed her temptation.

Sesshomaru's mother looked at the couple in front of her and felt an explosion of warm feelings well up from her heart. For the first time since she had met Inutaisho she felt love in her heart.

Totosai stood waiting for the couple at the altar, ready to marry them.

Sesshomaru took Miyuki's hand and led her to the altar; the instant his hand touched hers, her emotions surfaced and tears of joy gently trickled down her face.

"First I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now." Totosai looked up at the crowd and his eyebrows rose when he saw Sesshomaru's mother stand. Sesshomaru turned to see her and frowned sadly.

"Don't get me wrong I don't like the idea that you are bringing a hell hound into the blood line however," Miyuki closed her eyes, "I have seen how happy you make each other." Sesshomaru jumped and stared at her in surprise.

"I have never seen you smile so purely before," his mother said gently, "I give you my blessing. May your happiness live forever in your hearts and may you be at peace." She bowed deeply to them and then retook her seat leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Sesshomaru nodded his head and mouthed "thank you" at his mother and turned back to his future wife.

The rest of the marriage ceremony went without a hitch and the couple exchanged rings which Totosai had made himself, ones that had a special power which meant that they would not be affected by the bearer's power when they go into demon form. Each ring was engraved with a visage of their demon form and the lines seemed to glow red when the exchanged rings were slipped onto their owner's fingers.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Totosai said, though it was said at a normal volume it seemed to echo round the throne room as if he had shouted it. Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Miyuki on the lips and the crowd of demons in the pews shot to their feet and roared in joy deafening everyone.

Sesshomaru led Miyuki down the aisle and into another hall where food had been set out by some of the servants who had left the ceremony early.

Soon all of the demons had drunk themselves into a stupor except Sesshomaru, Miyuki, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sai and Sesshomaru's mother.

"If you would excuse us we need to get back to our village," Inuyasha said, he hugged his brother and kissed his new sister on the forehead. Kagome hugged them both with a laugh before slipping her hand into Inuyasha's and they left. Sai sat with her back propped up against the wall and kept yawning.

"Sai, why don't you go get some sleep," Miyuki said gently, Sai nodded and stood slowly before waddling to her quarters.

"Excuse me," Miyuki reached up and gently kissed Sesshomaru before turning away. He watched her leave for a second before following her.

He made sure that she could see him trailing after her; he saw her walk into her quarters and waited outside her door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Due to a number of reviews stating that they did not like the way I ended this fanfic I have decided to revamp this last chapter. Hope to hear your opinions on it :)**

Chapter 12

Miyuki walked out of the bathroom and felt another presence in the room. She turned round as quick as lightning and saw the figure of a man leaning against the wall in the door way; his silver hair covering his face. She stood staring at his, a deep flush of embarrassment coloured her face as she clutched her towel tightly around her.

The man suddenly looked up his eyes widening at the sight of her half naked body, a blush spreading across his face and passionately breathed "Miyuki!"

He slowly made his way towards her, his eyes memorizing every inch of her skin that he could see. He suddenly surged forwards and hugged her, causing her to lose her balance in shock. He fell forwards with her onto the bed which cushioned their descent, her towel slipping away during the fall. He landed with her legs in between his and his hands placed either side of her head, holding him off her so that he could enjoy the entirety of her unclothed body. His expression hungry with the lust he felt building in his loins, her eyes weary of the predatory glint in his eyes.

"Miyuki," he leant down to kiss her only to be greeted by a hand on his chest. He ignored her feeble attempts to stop him and carried on lowering his head, closing his eyes just before their lips met, kissed her. She gasped into his mouth and flushed as she felt him push his tongue into her mouth. A soft moan escaped her as he explored the cavern that was her mouth, causing feeling that were new to her.

"Miyuki, I love you," he sat up and slipped out of the top his kimono easily. His sculpture like chest begging for her to run her hand over the firm muscles that only added to the beauty of the man on top of her.

Suddenly she stopped moving altogether. It was as if she was listening to something outside the room they were in. Sesshomaru frowned and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong?" His deep voice sending a shiver of pleasure up her spine. Miyuki looked him in the eyes for a moment before nodding to the door out onto the corridor.

"We have company," she whispered, making sure that the person outside would not be able to hear what she was saying.

"I know," he said, she looked up at him in disbelief before crying out a moan as he slipped a finger inside of her, "damn you're so wet. I never would have thought that you would be turned on by the thought of having an audience," he chuckled in her ear. He then caught her ear lobe in between his teeth and started to suckle on it, inciting more breathless moans from the woman beneath him.

"Miyuki i love you." he leant down and captured her lips in his, he curled his finger and pumped it in and out of her womanhood causing her to arch her back in the pleasure that was derailing her senses. He released her lips and as she gasped for air he kissed her again this time he was gentle, deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss for air and watched as she arched her shoulders trying to maximize her air intake; her movement making her hips against his, creating friction. A moan slipped from his lips and he looked into her eyes. Her flushed and panting face looked back up at him and he smirked before adding another finger to her warmth causing her to cry out again.

"Miyuki, scream my name for everyone to hear," he breathed, when she shook her head he curled against her body, he knew that she felt some embarrassment at the fact that there was someone outside listening to every sound they were making. He could smell the arousal on their uninvited guest and decided to give them a show that they would not forget in a hurry.

He trailed kisses down her neck and down the center of her chest to her belly button; then he worked his way back up towards her breasts. He caught the nipple of her right breast in his mouth and sucked on it whilst he fondled the other with his hand; once again she began to make pleasure filled noises. She started to buck her hips rubbing against his hardened member which was being choked by his trousers.

So caught up in the feelings of pleasure he was sending her, she was caught off guard when he suddenly slid down her body and pressed his mouth to her womanhood and stuck his tongue inside of her. She bucked her hips shamelessly into his face and she felt him smile against the apex of her thighs; his warm breath travelling up inside of her. She tensed her thighs trying to keep him from getting closer but at the same time it meant that he couldn't pull away. He plunged his tongue deep inside of her and ran it along the inside causing shivers of pleasure to travel up and down her body.

After a while she relaxed her legs and he was able to break free from her grasp; he looked at her half closed eyes and grinned.

"Taste yourself," he whispered as he once again slid his tongue into her mouth, she gasped at the strange taste that filled her mouth.

"You're so wet," he stated; she moaned loudly as he ran his tongue down her chest, his fingers slipping in and out of her womanhood at an even faster pace.

"Sess...maru...something...happening," She panted as a coil built up inside her and suddenly burst sending the pleasure levels she was experiencing sky high into ecstasy.

He watched as she came down from her high, her face glowing with the sensations he was giving her. He moved away from her for a moment before returning and catching her mouth in a passionate kiss, now without his clothes.

Whilst she was distracted by his tongue, he plunged his length inside of her and she cried out as her hymen broke. He stayed still for a moment waiting for her to recover from the pain. She breathed deeply and looked up at him with pleading eyes and he knew what she wanted. He gently rocked his hips backwards and forwards, and then suddenly he thrust deeper burying himself in her. With claw like fingers she clutched at his back as he began to firmly thrust into her. Miyuki gasped as a flood of pleasure filled her, her back arched. He smiled as he caught her lips with his and once again pulled out slightly and rammed back in; Miyuki let out a cry as pleasure flooded over her. He pulled out of her, rolled her over and pushed her up onto her hands and knees; he folded himself over her body and put his hands either side of hers. He pushed his length into her and started pounding her hard. Her cries grew louder as his movements grew more frenzied; he nibbled her neck roughly as she pushed back on his length. A moan slipped from his mouth as he felt himself get close to climax. He thrust powerfully into Miyuki pushing in as far as he could and felt her hit her orgasm, she clamped tight around him causing him to hit his climax and fire his cum inside of her. She fell down onto the bed exhausted and after pumping into her a few more times he followed her.

He stroked her hair until she fell asleep and then he silently rolled off the bed. He tied a robe around him and silently ran to the front door and opened it. Outside stood his mother, a deep red blush and a shocked expression on her face. The scent of her arousal thick in the air.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, you never know what you are going to hear!" he snarled his eyes red. His mother gulped and fled after he had taken a swipe at her with a clawed hand. He closed the door with a chuckle and walked back to his mate and laid down beside her.

"Sesshomaru, who was the person at the door?" Miyuki whispered looking up at him with sleepy eyes; Sesshomaru wrapped his arms round her and breathed into her hair.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry, go back to sleep," he murmured as he drifted off with his most prized possession safe in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

This Fan Fiction is officially finished!

**Thanks to everyone who has read my fan fiction.**

Sorry about the huge delays in updating as there were errors on the website that were stopping me from uploading.

Please review, I enjoy reading them.

If you have any questions about my fanfic, feel free to ask.

Many thanks,

Yume Ookami


End file.
